Donde va el Honor
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Por favor no me odies. con estas palabras Ranma inicia lo que sera un largo viaje a travez del aprendizaje y la aceptacion. Mal summary lo se esta vez me fallo. Una historia algo diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir. Capitulo 6 listo uno largo mucho
1. Pasos a ningun lugar

**CAPITULO 1:** "Pasos a ningún lugar" 

"_Por favor no me odies..._

_Se que pedirte eso en el momento en que estés leyendo la carta es quizás demasiado. Pero debes de entender que mi cabeza, toda mi vida es un caos, una serie de cosas tan extrañas y absurdas que no se si reírme o saltar en frente del primer camión que se me atraviese. Y sobre todo no quiero seguir arrastrándote conmigo. No porque te considere débil. En miles de ocasiones me has demostrado que no lo eres. El débil soy yo... No puedo, Ni deseo aceptar el vivir con la idea de que salgas lastimada. No puedo ni quiero verte de nuevo como aquella vez en el monte fénix. No puedo..._

_No pude decirte todo lo que quería aquel día de la boda... Menudo lío. La primera vez que estábamos de acuerdo en algo y mira como acabo. _

_Tu padre dijo que nuestro compromiso estaría aplazado hasta que yo pudiera meter algo de baza en todo esto. Bueno, es justo lo que voy a hacer. Cuando abras la carta lo mas probable es que yo ya ni siquiera este cerca de Nerima. No pienses en buscarme, me asegure de no tomar ninguno de los caminos habituales, nadie sabe a donde me voy y ni siquiera yo lo se. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para aclararme, tu también lo necesitas. Se honesta Akane. Regresare eso tenlo por seguro pero no será mañana, ni en una semana. Usa ese tiempo para despejarte también, emparéjate en los estudio, sal sin que esas locas te estén acosando, déjalas que se larguen a buscarme. No me encontraran. Al irme yo los problemas se irán también. Tal vez cuando regrese los problemas y las peleas vengan conmigo. Pero en ese momento ya estarás lista para tomar una decisión mas clara. Y yo mas listo para aceptarla._

_No guardes la carta. Quémala. Solo guarda mis palabras ahí donde nadie mas las vea ¿Vale? Te extrañare._

_RANMA SAOTOME"

* * *

_

Ranma se detuvo para ajustar la correa de su mochila una vez mas. Ya habían pasado seis días desde que abandonara la casa de la familia Tendo y se subiera a aquel tren de carga que no sabia a donde se dirigía. Bajó cuando escuchó al guardavías caminar revisando los vagones. No quería enfrentamientos innecesarios, tenia que evitar el llamar la atención. Se escondió en otro tren vacío y después vio como su transporte original se alejaba dejándolo en el patio ferroviario de... algún lugar.

Caminó fuera de ahí evitando intencionalmente los caminos que llevaban a las ciudades. Acampó un par de noches a las afueras de los poblados sin entrar a ellos. Durante todo ese tiempo no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera la reacción de Akane al leer la carta que le había dejado antes de partir. ¿La quemaría como el se lo pidió? La idea de que Nabiki o alguien mas la encontrara resultaba escalofriante ¿Estaría tranquila o le estaría maldiciendo?. Podía imaginar el rostro de ella en mas de una y mil expresiones, con cerrar los ojos podía recordar el aroma de su pelo y la suavidad de sus mejillas.

Estaba acampando cerca de un viejo árbol, muy adentro de el campo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el pasar de un camión. La carretera no debía de estar lejos, por mas que tratara siempre terminaba cerca de algún rastro de civilización, era como si esta le acechara como un animal hambriento. El miraba la pequeña fogata donde se calentaba un poco de té. Un ruido de pasos le asustó y al mirar en la dirección del ruido sintió que el estomago se le encogía.

-A... Akane...

-Te golpearía pero estoy muy cansada en este momento –La chica llevaba una pesada mochila de viaje, vestía una chamarra acolchada, shorts , calcetas largas y unas botitas de gamuza- Tengo hambre también pero deja que recupere fuerzas y...

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Ranma estaba estupefacto mirando a la chica que se sentaba tranquilamente frente a el, con la hoguera separándolos- Se suponía que nadie sabia como me...

-¿Me preguntaste si me importaba Ranma? –Akane lo interrumpió- ¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que iba a sentir cuando no te encontráramos en la casa? –La chica bajo la vista y lanzó un sollozo- Baka, egoísta. Estabas tan cerca y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme un simple beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera eso ¿Tan repulsiva me vez?

-¡NO! –Ranma saltó con vehemencia- ¡Jamás pensé eso de ti! Quería salir porque... Porque... Porque no se que demonios estoy haciendo... O a donde voy... Ya no se –Ranma se dejó caer de nuevo al pie del árbol- No quiero que se preocupen por ti... iremos en la mañana a un pueblo y hablaremos por teléfono a tu casa.

-No tiene caso Ranma no puedes hacerlo...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto es un sueño, tu estúpido.

El chico abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado al pie del árbol y que la hoguera que había encendido hacia rato que se extinguió. El sol despuntaba entre los árboles y un quedo cantó de aves se dejaba oír tapado de tanto en tanto por el lejano rugir de algún camión pasando cerca de la carretera.

Y ni una sola señal de Akane. Tan solo ese leve y sutil aroma de su perfume.

Ranma aspiró una vez mas aquella dulce fragancia y después descubrió que cerca de el estaba un pequeño matojo de flores. Las culpables sin duda de su extraño sueño. Con delicadeza arrancó una flor de esas y la coloco en la solapa de su camisa, desmontó su pequeño campamento y después reinició su caminata...

A donde quiera que esta lo llevara.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor.**

_¿Intrigados? Pues yo tambien. Esta historia esta basada mucho en improvisacion, mucho en sentimientos personales que no se porque tenian que salir a flote ahora... Espero que les guste porque para el momento en que publico esto ya tengo la mitad del capitulo 2._

_**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algun lugar del anime**_


	2. La promesa de un hijo

**Capitulo 2: "La promesa de un hijo"**

La primera regla antes de salir al camino es saber de cuanto dinero dispones, cuantos víveres llevas y cuanto tiempo te tomara llegar a tu destino. Ranma había viajado la mitad de su vida y conocía esa regla al dedillo.

Por eso, cuando vio su billetera se sintió como un total estúpido. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisar el pequeño escondite de "El fondo de emergencias Saotome" Simple y sencillamente empacó lo que tenia a la mano y partió.

Ahora mientras caminaba por la línea amarilla al lado de la carretera se dio cuenta de que con lo que tenia no podía comprar mas víveres.

Un ruido le hizo mirar atrás. Un destartalado Pick Up Nissan modelo 85 se aproximaba traqueteando y tosiendo como un animal agonizante. Cuando estuvo a la altura pudo ver que estaba lleno de hortalizas en la parte trasera y que un muchacho de alborotados cabellos oscuros lo manejaba. Se detuvo un poco mas adelante y parecía esperarlo.

Si Kamisama te manda limones. Hijo mío has limonada.

Ranma corrió y se asomó del lado del copiloto. Sentado al volante un muchacho de ojos vivarachos y una sonrisa inocente lo observaba.

-Parece que llevas días caminando –Le dijo el desconocido- Voy a la posada de Miyagi que esta mas adelante ¿Te llevó?

-¡Claro! –Dijo Ranma mientras abría la puerta y metía su mochila atrás del asiento- Cualquier lado en este momento es bueno.

-Por cierto me llamo Urume Kobaichi –Dijo el muchacho- Tengo que entregar este cargamento a la cocina de la posada- ¿Te interesaría ganarte algunas monedas?

Kamizama manda pescado... Entonces haces Sushi.

-Por supuesto que las monedas me vendrían bien- Ranma sonrió agradeciendo su estrella- Me llamo Saotome Ranma.

-Bueno Saotome Ranma –Dijo el muchacho encendiendo de nuevo aquel arcaico vehículo- ¿Qué te trae a estos lugares tan alejados de... Cualquier parte?

-Musha sugyo –Respondió Ranma mientras evitaba la mirada de su interlocutor.

-¿un viaje de entrenamiento? –Tradujo el otro muchacho mientras hacia el cambio de velocidades y la camioneta lanzaba un agónico quejido- ¿practicas artes marciales?

-Algo... así –Ranma no quería decir mucho sobre el, por lo general declararse arte marcialista terminaba llevándolo a retos y cosas que no necesitaba en esos momentos.

El otro chico pareció entender y no volvió a comentar nada mientras avanzaban por aquel desértico camino, Ranma veía algunas pequeñas y aisladas granjas y arrozales pero básicamente no había señales de vida aparte del vehículo que de tanto en tanto daba un brinco.

La posada Miyagi era un edificio de madera de buen tamaño apostado a un lado del camino, parecía un viejo templo reacondicionado para tener mas dormitorios. La pick Up entró por un camino lateral y se dirigió a la parte trasera del inmueble donde se veía un contenedor de basura y un cuarto frío. Kobaichi bajó del auto seguido de Ranma y después comenzaron a descargar la mercancía. Varias cajas con un surtido de verduras que fueron apiladas en un rincón cerca del cuarto. Mientras hacían eso Ranma notó que una chica salía de la posada: Era muy bajita de pelo corto estilo paje en tonos castaño rojizo, estaba vestida con un uniforme de mesera con minifalda. Bonita en verdad, miraba muy especialmente en dirección al chico Kobaichi.

El muchacho miraba de tanto en tanto y soltaba una risita mas bien tonta, ella le guiñaba un ojo o le sacaba la lengua. Finalmente el se acercó a ella y comenzaron a platicar. Ranma sonrió para sus adentros y se alejó un poco para darles privacidad. Se sentó en la parte trasera de la pick up y sacó la flor que encontrara la mañana anterior. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una serie de gritos y ruidos de lucha, saltó sobre la camioneta y se encontró a la chica recargada en la pared y a Kobaichi en el suelo. Un tipo alto y muy delgado vestido como cocinero le tenia un pie en la cabeza al chico, otros tres gamberros estaban arrojándole pedazos de verduras echadas a perder.

-¡Oigan! –Ranma gritó mientras se acercaba- ¿No creen que cuatro contra uno es muy ventajoso?

Uno de los tipos que arrojaban verduras lanzo una risotada y tomando una piedra se la arrojó. Saotome giró con mucha rapidez y pateó la piedra regresándola y dándole de lleno al hombre que cayó de espaldas con los ojos en espiral, los otros dos vacilaron un momento y después tomando un par de varas del suelo se arrojaron sobre Ranma.

Uno de ellos lanzó un certero golpe a la cabeza de Ranma pero solo se encontró con el aire, su "victima" esquivó con pasmosa velocidad y después le plantó un puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo lanzó contra la pared de la posada agrietando las tablas, el otro tipo quiso golpearlo en las costillas pero lo ultimo que vio fue el pie de Ranma encajando perfectamente en su vientre. El aire se mudó temporalmente de sus pulmones y quedó en el suelo boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

El tipo vestido de cocinero se puso pálido pero aun tenia el pie en la cabeza de Kobaichi quien permanecía en el suelo en una actitud muy sumisa para el gusto de Ranma. El muchacho fácilmente pesaba el doble que el otro y sin embargo no hacía ningún movimiento de lucha. Saotome se acercó

-Suéltalo –La voz de Ranma estaba llena de promesas: Promesas de un dolor infinito y muchos, muchos golpes si no era obedecido- Solo por ser amable te daré tres seg...

El cocinero retrocedió, Ranma se le acercó un poco mas pero en eso Kobaichi se levantó y lo jaló al piso poniéndolo en una pose de sumisión, Ranma sorprendido trató de levantarse pero descubrió que el chico en realidad era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo tenia con una mano en el cuello obligándolo a permanecer de hinojos.

-¡Mil perdones Miyagi san, mil perdones! –Gimoteó Kobaichi- ¡Mi amigo desconoce el poder de su jerarquía. Le pido perdón en su nombre. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos retiramos!

-Que no se vuelva a repetir "Verdulero" –La voz del hombre se oía en control después del susto inicial- Solo por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar pero que no se repita de nuevo.

El hombre arrojo con desdén algunos billetes al suelo y procuro pisarlos antes de entrar seguido por los otros tres que mas bien se arrastraban quejándose y sollozando.

Kobaichi soltó a Ranma y se puso a juntar el dinero. Ranma estaba confundido y furioso, miró a la chica quien entraba también al local, sus ojos se encontraron un momento, en los de ella había tristeza, hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el y cerró la puerta.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo de té? –La voz del muchacho arrodillado se oía apenada- Digo si quieres pero aquí esta tu parte por ayudarme.

Ranma vio el dinero extendido ante el y sintió el impulso de tirarlo de un manotazo y después arremeter a patadas al muchacho. Ranma Saotome no se arrodillaba ante nadie. Tomó su mochila de la camioneta ignorando al chico y se encamino a la carretera. Se detuvo, algo en su interior se revolvía como debatiendo, finalmente regresó y se metió dentro de la camioneta.

-Lo hago solo porque me debes algo mas después de esto –Ranma habló en un tono neutro.

El otro muchacho no dijo nada, en silencio subió también y después también, tras un par de intentos frustrados la camioneta encendió, al salir del camino pudieron ver a la muchacha asomándose por una ventana.

Una media hora mas tarde la pick up del chico entraba a un camino lateral y se estacionaba frente a una casa algo vieja. Ambos muchachos entraron en silencio dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Ranma dejo su mochila en el suelo cerca de la puerta y se sentó a la mesa mientras el chico iba a la cocina y llenaba una tetera con agua.

¿Porqué demonios estaba ahí con ese tipo? La actitud de el le enfermaba, era como ver una versión mejorada de la técnica del "Tigre suplicante" de su padre. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron frente a un gi de entrenamiento de color negro que estaba colgado junto con varias fotos de un hombre alto y muy musculoso. Ranma ahogó una maldición cuando reconoció al tipo de las fotos.

-El té estará listo en unos minutos –Kobaichi se quedó en la puerta de la cocina con expresión de susto cuando vio a Ranma mirar detenidamente las fotos de la pared.

-Gokomaru Urume –Ranma puso un dedo en el cristal de la foto- Campeón del UFC por tres años consecutivos numero 2 en el top de los mejores peleadores de Asia de los últimos 20 años... Mi padre batalló por tres meses para que me tomara como su discípulo y jamás lo logró. No hay mas que ver esa fiereza en sus ojos –Ranma le lanzó una mirada reflexiva- Tu sin duda eres su hijo. Los mismos rasgos, pelo, constitución... Pero definitivamente no la misma determinación.

-¿Sabes que le paso a el? –Kobaichi enrojeció.

-Desapareció del medio hace cinco o seis años.

-Fue encarcelado –Kobaichi se sentó frente a la mesa y Ranma lo imitó- La federación de artes marciales hizo lo posible para que no hubiese escándalo... El mató a un tipo a golpes. Nunca lo negó. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua... Dos años después mi madre se fue... Dijo que yo tenia la misma mala sangre que el y que no quería verme convertido en un asesino igual que mi padre...

Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Entrené con el toda mi vida... Lo admiraba, era mi héroe. Me mandaron llamar de la prisión. Lo sorprendieron un grupo de presos resentidos y lo apuñalaron... Pero resistió solo para que lo pudiera ver. Cuando llegue el estaba muriendo. Me pidió perdón por todo el daño que me había hecho –Kobaichi miro a Ranma con los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué puedes perdonarle a un hombre que fue tu heroe? Me pidió que jurara... "No cometas los mismos errores que yo hijo mío" –Empezó a recitar- "Aléjate de los problemas y si es necesario da la otra mejilla... Si eres un hombre no necesitas pelear"

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos. Ranma no sabia que decir. Esperaba recriminarle su actitud de la posada y retirarse con el dinero prometido pero aquella confesión le había cambiado el panorama, ahora ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos sin sentirse culpable por pensar en golpearlo. El silbido de la tetera los hizo saltar. El muchacho se disculpo y fue a la cocina. En eso también tocaron la puerta.

-Yo abro –Anunció Ranma mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con unos hermosos ojos castaños que lo miraban sorprendidos, era la chica de la posada vestida ahora con una gabardina oscura y con unos platos cubiertos en la mano. Se sonrojo vivamente y le hizo una reverencia a Ranma.

-Pe... Perdón –La voz de la muchacha era suave y con ligeros tintes musicales- Soy... Matashi Hitomi. Amiga de Konbaichi Kun... ¿El est... Esta en casa?

-Claro. Pasa por favor...

La chica sonrió pero permaneció en su sitio, parecía algo temerosa. En eso Kobaichi se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y ella sonrió mas ampliamente y diciendo un callado "gomenazae" se descalzó y entró hasta donde el muchacho estaba.

-Traje algo de comer Kobaichi –Dijo ella extendiendo el plato frente a el- ¿Te molestaría si te lo preparo?

-No claro que no –El chico se puso rojo y miró a Ranma- ¿Nos acompaña Ranma san?

-No lo lamento –Ranma tenia muy en mente eso de "No estorbaras" al ver las reacciones de ellos- Quiero llegar al siguiente poblado antes de que anochezca y creo que me falta un buen tramo.

-Pero esta muy lejos Ranma san –La voz de la chica lo detuvo- Además alcancé a ver nubes negras viniendo para acá. Lo puede pescar la lluvia a medio camino.

Lluvia. Aquello cambiaba la situación. No se había encontrado con esa vieja enemiga desde que saliera de Nerima. La verdad no tenia ganas de convertirse en chica, no lo necesitaba en esos momentos. La muchacha al ver la duda en el rostro de el sonrió y animándolo le dijo:

-Tómelo como un agradecimiento por patear a esos pesados de la posada, ya necesitaban que alguien les bajara los humos a esos –dijo- Además Kobaichi Kun nunca se acaba todo lo que cocino.

-Es que lo condimentas mucho...

-Pero si no vengo comerías verduras crudas todo el día.

-Las verduras son saludables.

La chica rió con dulzura y le dio un pequeño manazo en el hombro mientras entraba a la cocina. Ranma volvió a su lugar en la mesa sintiéndose muy extraño. Alterado, turbado. La imagen de el y Akane en la misma situación. ¿Existiría alguna posibilidad?

La comida se desarrolló entre platicas y risas, había algo en aquellos dos chicos que hizo a Ranma sentirse confiado, platicó de sus viajes y de sus amigos en Nerima evitando mencionar Juzenkio y por alguna razón evitando mencionar a Akane en eso. Servia Hitomi servia el té cuando vio el reloj empotrado en la pared.

-¡Ay Kamisama! –La chica dejo las tazas en la mesa y se puso de nuevo su abrigo- Me tengo que ir mis papás se van a preocupar –La chica les hizo una reverencia a los dos y se dirigió a la puerta, el muchacho se levantaba para acompañarla cuando ella sonriendo dijo- ¿Tendría la gentileza de acompañarme un momento Ranma san?

La cara de Kobaichi paso de la sorpresa, a la decepción a los celos, a la resignación. Ranma se sintió terriblemente incomodo.

-No se tarde mucho Ranma san –El muchacho comenzó a recoger la mesa- La tormenta se acerca.

"Y vaya que tormenta" Pensó Ranma mientras salía detrás de la chica.

Los dos caminaron un rato en silencio. Ranma con las manos en la nuca tratando de pensar en como iba a reaccionar el otro chico cuando regresara.

-Si le preocupa que Kobaichi kun le diga o haga algo olvídelo –La voz de la chica se oía triste de nuevo- No levantaría un dedo ni en defensa propia.

Ranma se quedó unos pasos atrás de ella que se había detenido y ahora miraba el cielo.

-Quiero pedirle disculpas Ranma san –Dijo ella- Lo hice que me acompañara para ver si el reaccionaba... No lo hizo... Nunca lo hace.

Silencio. Una larga pausa. Ranma no sabia que decir aunque tenia la fuerte urgencia de decir algo.

-Miyagi san me ha pedido que me case con el –La chica bajó la vista- No es el hombre mas rico de por aquí pero...

-Espere un momento –Ranma finalmente encontró su voz- ¿No estamos hablando del tipo que tenia a Kobaichi san en el piso. O si?

La chica asintió sin voltearlo a ver.

-Espera, espera –Ranma se empezó a dar un masaje en las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Aquello de dilucidar no era precisamente su fuerte- ¿Tu te portas amable con Kobaichi pero te vas a meter con alguien que lo maltrata?... No entiendo.

-Kobaichi y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, desde que su padre compro la granja. Incluso... Pensé que llegaríamos a algo mas. Pero desde que su padre murió el cambio su actitud hacia mi. A veces parece que no le importa un comino y a veces... -La chica camino hasta una cerca y se recargó en ella.

-¿Entonces sientes algo por el? –Ranma ahora si que estaba confundido- ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices? Digo creo que el debería de saberlo.

-¿Creé que es fácil mirar a una persona de frente y decirle me gustas así nada mas?

Touché.

-Estoy cansada de vivir aquí en medio de la nada, de saber que el día que viene será igual que el anterior... Quiero algo mas de la vida...

-¿Y casarte con un tipo como ese tal Miyagi te va a ayudar?

-Mis padres nunca me dejaran salir sola de la casa. Miyagi san ofrece una salida honorable, no quiero solamente huir de la casa. Mis padres son buenos a pesar de todo y no quiero deshonrarlos con una hija fugitiva.

Segundo mazazo moral para Ranma.

-Le agradezco que me permitiera contarle todo esto –Hitomi hizo una reverencia- Es difícil caminar con tanto peso en el corazón –La chica saltó la cerca con gracia- Por favor quédese un poco mas con Kobaichi kun... El necesita un amigo en esta momento.

Hitomi se alejó corriendo en dirección a una casa cercana. Ranma pudo notar la cara de tristeza en ella y se quedo ahí un momento mas. ¿Qué hacer, que decir? Ella casándose con un hombre que no amaba por no deshonrar a sus padres. El chico negándose a luchar por el honor de una promesa...

Y a el... ¿Qué lo llevaba hasta esos sitios?

Un trueno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La anunciada tormenta se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Apretando los puños Ranma corrió a la casa de Kobaichi. Después de todo un par de días mas en ese ligar no afectarían nada su viaje.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Pensaba prolongar un poco mas este capitulo pero siento que esta bien hasta ahí y continuar la historia en el siguiente._

_Bueno les dejo la historia hasta aquí y me retiro a continuar las otras dos pendientes._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	3. La fuerza de un cobarde

**CAPITULO 3: "La fuerza de un cobarde"**

Ranma Durmió en una esquina de la única habitación. Afuera la tormenta se había desatado con fuerza, las tablas de la casa gemían ante el ímpetu del viento pero lejos de ser inquietante el sonido daba una sensación de paz.. Kobaichi dormía en el extremo opuesto. Tal como la chica le dijo el enorme muchacho no hizo ni dijo nada. Pero se le podía ver molestia en los ojos.

-No importa a donde vaya siempre termino metido en algún lío –Ranma murmuró esto mientras se hacia un ovillo y dejaba que el sueño le ganara.

Al día siguiente Kobaichi se levantó de mejor humor. Un rápido desayuno de huevos y verduras cocidas (Hitomi tenia razón. Esa parecía ser la base de su dieta) cargaron la camioneta con varias cajas de vegetales frescos y tras dos bastante frustrados intentos el vehículo arrancó y salieron al camino.

-Gracias por quedarte a ayudar Ranma san –Dijo el chico con la vista fija en el camino- En verdad es un poco solitario aquí ¿sabes?

-Me imagino. –Ranma tenía presente la plática que había tenido con la muchacha y con su habitual tacto abordo el tema- Tu y Hitomi san se llevan muy bien por lo que veo.

-Mejor que bien –El rostro de Kobaichi enrojeció y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el volante- Ella es mi amiga desde la infancia, mi confidente y... Bueno es mucho para mi.

-¿Y alguna vez se lo has dicho?

-Es algo complicado... no se si me entienda Ranma san

-No tienes ni una idea de lo bien que te entiendo -Dijo Ranma suspirando mientras veía el camino.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No nada, nada de verdad! – Ranma se apresuro a decir con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de eso continuaron viajando en silencio. Se detuvieron en un par de granjas mas. Una donde se veían muchas vacas y otra mas que eran varias hectáreas de arrozales. Las personas recibieron a Kobaichi con mucha amabilidad, era obvio que el chico mantenía buenas relaciones con la gente del lugar.

Varias horas después y bajo el inclemente sol del mediodía llegaron a su última parada: El Hostal de Miyagi.

-Yo pensé que ya no vendrías aquí –Ranma apretó los labios tratando de contener su molestia.

-Sigo siendo su único proveedor y el es el que mejor me paga a pesar de todo- Kobaichi parecía tranquilo- No te preocupes no pasara nada. Si quieres espérame en el auto solo es una caja.

El muchacho salió de la camioneta y tomo la ultima caja de la parte de atrás. Ranma se asomó y vio a los tipos a los que había golpeado el día anterior y ellos lo vieron a el, les dedico una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que un lobo le dedicaría a un atado de ovejas. Los tipos sudaron frío y decidieron que era buen momento para cruzar la carretera y quedarse ahí un laaargo rato. Ranma saltó de su asiento y se recostó sobre el techo del auto solo por las dudas.

Un auto llego y se estaciono en la parte del frente del Hostal. Desde su posición Ranma pudo ver a una pareja madura salir de el, acompañados de la chica Hitomi. Algo no andaba bien. Tuvo el impulso de asomarse pero rectifico, después de todo no era su problema, aunque...

-No no puedo –Ranma se quedo parado frente a la puerta de servicio del hostal y con la mano en el picaporte- No es mi problema.

Entonces se quedo ahí. Escuchaba conversaciones vagas y muy apagadas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algunas cosas se oían como palabras solemnes...

Entonces la puerta trasera del edificio se abrió de golpe y Kobaichi salio con el rostro descompuesto. Un poco más atrás Hitomi le seguía apretando las manos con preocupación.

-Te lo iba a decir –La chica hablaba con un hilo de voz- No sabía como abordarlo yo…

-¿Y PORQUE ME TIENE QUE IMPORTAR LO QUE HACES? –El chico se volvió hacia ella hecho una furia, ella retrocedió- Felicidades Hitomi-chan pronto saldrás de este horrible mudalar junto con tu nuevo y flamante esposo.

-No sabes lo que esta pasando –Hitomi bajo la cabeza- No era lo que yo quería.

-No me des explicaciones -Kobaichi se dirigió a la camioneta- No las necesito…

-Pero yo si Kobaichi –Hitomi corrió para alcanzarlo-Yo quiero saber porque.

El se detuvo y la miró sin entender, ella simple y sencillamente le soltó una bofetada. Ranma miró todo aquello sin inmutarse

-¿Por qué me duele que estés así… Porque demonios nunca tuviste el valor para decirme algo? –La chica tomó aire- Si me hubieses dicho algo… Cualquier cosa… Te juro que jamás hubiese aceptado… -Se cubrió la cara con las manos y regresó corriendo al local.

Ranma observó todo aquello en silencio deseando no haber presenciado nada. Pero ya no tenia caso lamentar la situación. Kobaichi subió a la camioneta y el lo siguió. El vehiculo dio un par de empujones y finalmente se lanzó al camino.

-No me interesa, no me importa –Kobaichi decía esto con la vista clavada al frente y con las manos apretando fuertemente el volante- ¿Por qué rayos me tiene que explicar? Lo mas importante ¿Qué maldita explicación le debo yo?

Ranma suspiro y después se tuvo que sujetar con fuerza del asiento al sentir que la camioneta daba un frenón brusco. El otro muchacho apretaba las mandíbulas rítmicamente y no apartaba la vista del frente.

-¿Acaso algo hubiera cambiado si yo le…? –Se interrumpió a media frase y miro a Ranma- ¿Acaso hubiera habido alguna diferenta?

-Yo… No se que contestarte

El chico se bajó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar hasta que estuvo algo alejado y después ya a distancia gritó su frustración liberando algo del ki negativo que llevaba.

"Si el supiera manejar el Shi Shi Hodokan" Pensó Ranma nervioso "Esa energía que soltó hubiera sido como una bomba atómica" Bajó el también del vehiculo y se acercó con cautela al otro muchacho que ahora parecía muy agotado.

-¿Qué harías tu Ranma-kun? –Kobaichi levantó un poco la vista para verlo.

Ranma tragó saliva y después miró al cielo poniendo sus manos en la nuca, parecía muy concentrado en encontrar una respuesta. Finalmente bajo la vista y lanzo una risita de frustración.

-Soy un bruto Kobaichi… Pienso mas que nada con los puños y el corazón que con la cabeza… Yo pelearía por ella… Yo mataría por ella.Pero eso es lo que yo haría –Ranma se dio la vuelta para regresar a la camioneta sin esperar una respuesta.

-¡No quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre! –Exclamó Kobaichi después de un momento.

-Nunca lo harás –Respondió Ranma con la manija de la puerta en la mano- Si cometes errores serán los tuyos y de nadie mas.

* * *

Ranma trataba de dormir dando vueltas en su futon pero le era imposible Cada tanto se levantaba y se asomaba por la ventana solo para ver a Kobaichi parado al lado del camino con la vista fija en dirección de la posada Miyagi. No podía ni imaginarse que pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del chico. Aunque sin duda Hitomi estaría en ellos.

-Pero no es mi problema –Ranma se acostó por enésima vez en el futon- Mejor que se las arreglen ellos solos.

Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo. Pero una repentina sensación de urgencia lo despertó, sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos aunque la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana le decía lo contrario. Algo atontado aun escucho el ruido de la camioneta alejarse del lugar. Aquello lo despertó del todo y corrió a la puerta de la casa solo para ver el vehiculo de su anfitrión perderse en la distancia.

-¡Baka! –Exclamó Ranma mientras se echaba a correr detrás del vehiculo- ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?.

Mientras en la posada Miyagi todo era fiesta y jolgorio. El dueño tenía todo preparado para la boda, juez, invitados, testigos, la bella novia. Todo perfectamente planeado. Incluso contaba con un plan de emergencia en caso de la aparición de ciertos invitados no deseados.

**Flashback**

_-No espero que ese verdulero venga a causar problemas –Les había dicho a sus subalternos- Pero manténganse alertas de el y de ese otro que lo acompaña. Si llegan a aparecerse por aquí denles con todo._

_-Pierda cuidado jefe que ya sabemos a que nos enfrentamos._

_-No hagan nada extraño simplemente desháganse de ellos_

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero ya había pasado casi toda la mañana y no había pasado nada. Sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó a la sala principal donde los invitados esperaban.

Tras unos momentos de espera se dejó oír los cantos que anunciaban la entrada de la novia acompañada de los padres. La novia apareció con su vestido tradicional y la vista baja en una actitud sumisa, los padres se veían resignados, dejaron a la chica en al lado del novio y después se retiraron a sus lugares. Miyagi notó una lagrima solitaria recorrer la mejilla de la muchacha.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-No quiero hacerlo –Murmuro ella lo mas bajo que pudo- Esto no esta bien, no quiero.

-Pues es tarde Hitomi chan –Miyagi la sujeto con rudeza del brazo y la acerco al altar.- Te casaras conmigo y se acabó. Nadie vendrá a rescatarte de último momento. El cobarde de tu amiguito no se aparecería por aquí ni de broma.

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de lucha levemente apagados por las paredes del hostal. Algunos invitados se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos, Miyagi apuro con la mirada al monje y este extendió los brazos para iniciar la ceremonia.

Entonces algo atravesó la pared de la posada haciendo un enorme boquete como si fuera un cañonazo. La gente se levantó asustada para ver que había pasado o para huir. El "proyectil2 resulto ser uno de los empleados de Miyagi que ahora yacía entre los escombros quejándose lastimosamente. Una figura apareció entonces, parado en la entrada del boquete estaba Kobaichi Urume.

-¡Hitomi! –Gritó el muchacho- ¡No te puedes casar con el! Yo… Yo… ¡Yo te amo!

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca mientras el hombre a su lado se ponía pálido.

-Soy un idiota… Y un cobarde –El avanzaba por entre la gente ignorándola, solo tenia ojos para ella- No puedo perderte así, Si tu no me amas… entonces me iré pero quiero oírlo de ti… Por favor.

La chica enjugó las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y sonrió extendiendo las manos hacia el.

-¡Yo también te amo Kobaichi!

-¡Por Kamisama ya era hora! –El Padre de Hitomi dio un brinco de alegría mientras la madre aplaudía emocionada.

-Pero que tiernos. –Miyagi se interpuso entre ellos empujando a Hitomi hacia atrás- pero olvidan que ella es mi prometida ahora y definitivamente no permitiré que un cobardica verdulero como tu venga a querer quitarme lo que me pertenece.

-Peleare por ella –fue la contestación y después en un tono amenazador- Matare por ella si es necesario.

Miyagi palideció y tragó saliva tratando de recuperar la voz. Aquella mirada del muchacho era igual que la del otro tipo de la coleta: Una promesa de mucho, mucho dolor.

-¡Muchachos! –Miyagi encontró su voz. Aunque un par de octavas mas alta de lo que se consideraría "varonil"- ¡Paga triple al que le de una paliza al verdulero!

Una treintena de hombres armados con palos y cadenas rodeo a Miyagi y a Hitomi. El hombre al verse protegido recupero el control de su diafragma.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad –Kobaichi tronó sus nudillos- déjala y te iras en paz.

-¿Y quien me va a detener? –Se burló el- ¿Tu? Tengo a treinta hombres armados aquí. Un ejercito de leales empleados ¿Qué ejercito tienes tu?

-Me tiene a mí.

Ranma apareció en ese momento caminado a través del boquete y pasando deliberadamente sobre el empleado caído. Se tronó los huesos del cuello y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Kobaichi.

-Me hiciste correr casi 5 kilometros… Ya me las pagaras tu después.- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo lamento –Kobaichi sonrió- No quería despertarte.

-¡ACABENLOS! –Miyagi bramó la orden al tiempo que se llevaba a Hitomi sobre su hombro.

Ranma no espero a que los demás se movieran y asestó una patada al primer tipo que tuvo la desgracia de estar muy cerca de el, Kobaichi tomó a otro por las solapas de su camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared convirtiéndolo en un curioso bajorrelieve. Otro más trató de golpear a Ranma con un palo pero termino con el pie de este incrustado en la cara.

-¡Ve tras ellos! –Gritó Ranma mientras le practicaba una reconstrucción facial a un tipo- ¡No dejes que se la lleve!

-¡Pero son muchos! –Kobaichi estaba usando a otro individuo como bat de béisbol- ¡No puedo dejarte así solo!

-¡Ve por ella maldita sea!

Kobaichi lanzó su "bat" humano contra otro grupo de empleados y después corrió a la entrada tratando de repartir la mayor cantidad de puñetazos posibles. Al llegar a la puerta vio a Miyagi tratando de subir a Hitomi a un auto, la chica se debatía y gritaba tratando de sacarse, entonces Miyagi enfurecido y frustrado le dio una bofetada.

La vista de Kobaichi se cubrió de un velo rojo.

Miyagi escuchó algo parecido a un rugido y después vio a Kobaichi correr hacia ellos, el aura de batalla del chico brillaba con una aterradora luz rojiza, Miyagi soltó a la chica y trató de correr pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando sintió que lo agarraban del cuello de la camisa y luego lo lanzaban contra el suelo con demasiada facilidad. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un Kobaichi ardiendo en furia y dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura.

-Por favor, por favor no me hagas daño –Lloriqueó- Si tanto la quieres llevatela, no vale la pena pelear por…

Kobaichi le dio un puñetazo al auto y le arrancó la capota del motor como si fuera una tira de papel arroz, metió la mano y después la pesada maquinaria fue sacada del cofre con una sola mano. Miyagi gimió aterrado pues sabía que el chico pensaba aplastarlo con el motor. Trato de cubrirse con las manos y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su vejiga lo traicionaba… Pero no paso nada. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio a Kobaichi sosteniendo en lo alto el motor y a Hitomi frente a el poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho.

-Basta por favor –Suplicó la chica- No tienes que hacer esto… Tu no eres así no cometas los errores de tu padre.

La furia animal que dominaba al muchacho desapareció y su rostro se volvió tranquilo de nuevo, miro a los ojos de la chica y sonrió lentamente.

-No… No cometeré los errores de mi padre. Cometeré mis propios errores. Y este es uno de ellos.- Sin mas arrojo el pesado motor al suelo a escasos centímetros de Miyagi

-Miyagi san espero que entienda que nuestro compromiso esta roto –Dijo Hitomi pero no tenia caso, Miyagi había tomado una posición fetal y se chupaba un dedo mientras gimoteaba.

La chica se sintió levantada en vilo y quedó frente a Kobaichi que sin más preámbulos la besó. Ella correspondió. Fue un beso lleno de deseos liberados y de promesas que se cumplirían. Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos felices sin saber que decir. Pero entonces Kobaichi recordó algo…

-¡Ranma!

Ambos corrieron a la posada y entonces horrorizados descubrieron mesas rotas, sillas destrozadas, paredes perforadas… Una treintena de tipos amontonados unos encima de otros y finalmente a Ranma y a los padres de Hitomi que tranquilamente comían pastel y tomaban té.

-El tipo sera un idiota pero hay que reconocer que si sabe cocinar. –Ranma se sirvió otra enorme rebanada de paste y después viendo a los desconcertados muchachos dijo- ¿No quieren un poco?

Kobaichi y Hitomi estallaron en carcajadas mientras Ranma se limitaba a comerse su rebanada de un solo bocado.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días. La vieja pick up Nissan modelo 85 estaba llena de muebles y maletas. Kobaichi terminaba de amarrar una soga para evitar que las cosas cayeran y después rezó para que su vehiculo no se fuera a desbaratar en el viaje. Un poco atrás Ranma y Hitomi esperaban.

-Estamos listos –Dijo mientras se aproximaba a ellos- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros Ranma kun?

-Mi camino esta en otro lado –Dijo Ranma algo apenado- Pero estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos algún día.

Hitomi lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kobaichi le dio también un abrazo que casi lo deja sin pulmones. Ranma tosió recuperando el aliento y vio a la feliz pareja que subía a la camioneta.

-¡Oye Ranma! –Kobaichi sacó algo de la parte de atrás de su vehiculo. Era una gabardina de cuero de color negro- Era de mi padre. La usaba mucho cuando viajaba… Te la regalo, creo que es hora de que esto vuelva al camino también.

Ranma la tomó con respeto visiblemente conmovido.

-Iré a buscar a mi madre –Dijo Kobaichi- Quero enseñarle que estaba equivocada respecto a mi… ¿Crees que sea lo correcto Ranma?

El se limitó a darle una sonrisa y palmearle el brazo.

-Que la fortuna siempre te sonría Urume Kobaichi.

-Lo mismo para ti Saotome Ranma

El chico regreso a su camioneta y la encendió. El armatoste gimió y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo negro antes de avanzar. Ranma se quedo parado ahí en la carretera hasta que los vio perderse en la distancia, después se caló la gabardina y agarro su maleta. Dio un suspiro y siguió su camino.

A donde fuera que este lo llevara.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Si se les hace conocida la historia es que me inspire mucho en la canción llamada "The coward of the county" de Kenny Rogers. Por lo pronto dejaremos a Ranma en el camino y mientras en el siguiente episodio veremos que fue lo que pasó en Nerima cuando notaron su ausencia…_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	4. Labios sellados

**Capitulo 4: "Labios sellados"**

Akane no supo que sentir después de leer la carta que encontró debajo de su almohada. Primero quiso llorar pero se contuvo. Después se sintió furiosa "El pervertido ese se escapó con una de sus novias" y el coraje duró hasta que llegó a la escuela y vio a Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo pelear en la entrada del colegio, entonces estuvo en calma hasta que sonó la campana y las clases se terminaron. Todos los chicos salieron del salón y ella se quedo viendo el asiento vacío de Ranma. Solo entonces la realidad le pegó con fuerza sentándola en su pupitre. "Se fue… Ranma de verdad se fue…"

-¿Akane?

La chica dio un salto al oír aquella voz. Se volteó para encontrarse con Ukyo Kounji que estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres Kounji? –Akane habló golpeado. En verdad no se sentía con humor para lidiar con las prometidas.

-¿En verdad querías casarte con Ranma? –La pregunta fue hecha con altanería aunque también había algo de temor en su voz.

Akane se limitó a guardar sus libros y caminar a la puerta.

-¡Sin duda lo ibas a obligar! –Exclamó Ukyo de repente- ¡Mi Ran chan nunca se habría casado con una botarga violenta como tu!

La menor de los Tendo se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta, mas sorprendida que molesta ¿Por qué Ukyo sonaba tan amargada de repente? Volteó despacio a encararla, la chica ya había dado un paso atrás y esperaba el ataque de Akane. Pero ella solo sonrió con tristeza.

-No es tu "Ran chan" Ni es su "Airen" ni nada por el estilo… Ranma no le pertenece a nadie.

Akane salió del salón y alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo apagado a sus espaldas.

No bien había bajado las escaleras cuando se topó con la maestra Hinako; la pequeña educadora subía los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Good afternoon! –Exclamó Hinako- ¿How was your day miss Tendo?

Por un momento no supo que decir. Fue como si tuviera la mente en blanco pero logró reponerse rápidamente.

-Was… Was a good day, thanks for asked…

-Me gusta ver que mis alumnos están siempre alertas –La maestra le guiño un ojo- Esto le valdrá puntos extras para la próxima vez señorita Akane.

-Arigato Hinako sensei –Akane ya se retiraba cuando la maestra la volvió a detener.

-Ah y por cierto –Hinako se veía muy consternada- Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó el día de su boda.

-No se preocupe Hinako sensei –Akane se sonrojó mientras sentía que se le hacía un hueco en el estomago- Todo estuvo muy mal planeado.

-Puede que haya sido para bien –La pequeña maestra hablaba con un tono condescendiente- Después de todo ustedes son muy jóvenes y por cierto… ¿El señorito Saotome esta bien? No lo vi en clases.

Akane se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Hinako muy extrañada. Justo en la salida se encontró con Hiro y Daizuke que hicieron el ademán de detenerla.

-Oye Akane san –Empezó a decir Hiroshi- ¿No has visto a Ranma?

El hueco en su estomago se convirtió en un hormigueo; no les respondió solo corrió lo mas aprisa que pudo dejando a la escuela y a todos tras ella ¿Qué clase de sello había puesto Ranma en ella? Quería decirles, gritarlo pero simplemente no podía. Se detuvo frente al portón de su casa y tomó aire. Si el ambiente en la escuela había sido pesado ahí estaría peor.

Al entrar notó una cierta ansiedad disimulada. La mesa estaba servida y la familia apenas comenzaba a sentarse. Nodoka le lanzó una pequeña mirada que la puso muy nerviosa, fue a lavarse y se sentó con los demás.

-Akane… -Nodoka habló con suavidad pero la chica saltó como si le hubieran gritado al oído- ¿Has visto a Ranma?

-No… -Ella no mentía- Desde ayer no lo he visto… -Una respuesta clara y literalmente honesta pero aun así no podía ver a la mujer a la cara.

-¿Y no sabes a donde pudo haber ido? –Preguntó Kasumi con cautela.

-¿ACASO SOY SU MALDITA NIÑERA? –Akane dio un manotazo en la mesa. La furia de la mañana había regresado.

-Tranquila cariño –La voz de Nodoka no había variado ni un ápice-Te preguntamos porque siendo su prometida…

-¡Basta, basta! –Akane se levantó de golpe, todos los ojos fijos en ella- ¡No se donde esta, no se a donde fue… No me importa! –Se llevó la mano a los ojos. Tenia lagrimas. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, deglutió y desvió la mirada- ¡Si tanto les interesa vayan y búsquenlo ustedes! Yo ya estoy harta de esto…

Salió corriendo de la casa, deseosa de alejarse de todos de que nadie la viera, no podía entender como se sentía en ese momento. Estaba triste, furiosa, vacía. Dobló una esquina y chocó contra alguien, ella se fue de espaldas al suelo pero la otra persona apenas si se movió. Ella sintió un par de brazos fuertes que la levantaban, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro sorprendido de Ryoga Hibiki.

-¿Akane san? –Hibiki parecía muy desconcertado- ¿Qué haces en Okaiddo? –Entonces parpadeó como reaccionando- No espera… ¿Me volví a equivocar verdad?

Akane lo veía fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos, aquel aire despistado de el la enterneció y trató de sonreír pero no pudo, las lagrimas le nublaron la vista.

-¿Estas bien? –Ryoga se sintió alarmado al verla en ese estado.

-¡No! –Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y puso su cara en el pecho de el- ¡No estoy nada bien!

* * *

El atardecer cubrió de tonalidades rojizas el cielo y los árboles del parque vestían sus hojas de marrón. Una suave y calida brisa jugaba con los cabellos de Akane. La chica estaba al pie de un árbol viendo hacia un punto indefinido en el horizonte. Ryoga estaba sentado en el césped un poco mas atrás tratando de disimular los nervios que amenazaban con volverlo gelatina.

-Gracias Ryoga… -Dijo Akane después de un prolongado suspiro- Me hacia falta.

-¿Qué ocurrió Akane san? –El chico se armó de valor y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando Akane san? –La chica se volteó de improviso con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ya deberías de dejar de ser tan formal conmigo.

-E… Entonces… -Ryoga deglutió nervioso- ¿Qué te pasa A… A… Akane ch…chan?

Ella lo miró un momento a los ojos y abrió la boca solo para volverla a cerrar.

-No puedo decirte…. –Dijo ella finalmente mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatos- Me gustaría pero no puedo decirte… Me hizo prometer…

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza del chico perdido.

-¿Fue Ranma? –Un par de desagradables imágenes pasaron por su cabeza- ¿Te lastimó? –El rostro tranquilo de ella lo alarmó mas aun- ¡Le haré pagar con sangre si te hizo algo!

-Tranquilo Ryoga… -Dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el pecho- El no me hizo nada. Quizá en el ultimo caso fui yo la que le hizo algo a el.

-¿Tu?

-Soy una persona horrible…

-¡No digas eso Akane! –Ryoga la tomó de los hombros impulsivamente- ¡Tu eres una persona genial y magnifica, eres una chica hermosa y dulce y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de…

Ryoga calló cuando vio la mirada de asombro en ella, era como si Akane acabara de descubrir algo. El la soltó algo avergonzado y ella permaneció inmóvil viéndolo detenidamente.

-Entonces… Todo lo que decía Nabiki… Los celos de Ranma… Yo te gusto.

El chico perdido se puso muy rojo y ella también, Ryoga se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir corriendo como siempre lo hacia pero lo pensó mejor. Ya no había donde correr, ni razón para hacerlo.

-Te tardaste mucho en notarlo –Ryoga se sorprendió al notar que no estaba nervioso. Era más bien como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Yo no quería verlo… Me daba pena pensar en eso. Siempre te considere como mi amigo…

-O tu mascota –murmuró Ryoga

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada –se apresuro a decir- ¿Y que hay de ti Akane¿Qué es lo que tú sientes?

Fue el turno de ella para querer correr pero también se detuvo. Quizá era momento de intentar aclararse también.

-Yo no se lo que siento en este momento Ryoga…

-¿Lo quieres?

-Yo… -Ella se sonrojó aun mas desvió la vista al cielo y se mordió los labios.

Ryoga camino hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, era la primera vez que se podía acercar así sin ponerse nervioso, quizá por que era la primera vez que la veía a ella así de nerviosa.

-Yo nunca pude decirte lo que sentía porque no tenía el valor para hacerlo… Por muchas razones. No dejes que ese miedo te detenga ahora a ti.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabio Ryoga? –Akane le acaricio una mejilla.

-No se… -Ryoga sonrió sujetando la mano de ella- Supongo que la experiencia.

Akane se acercó mas a el y después muy despacio lo beso en los labios. El chico no pudo asimilar la situación de momento, después lanzó una nube de humo por la cabeza mientras ella solo sonreía.

-Aka… Aka… Akane –Ryoga finalmente encontró su voz.

-Perdóname Por haber sido tan ciega Ryoga –Akane dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Perdóname por no poderte corresponder.

-Yo… Yo….

-Ese beso es mi manera de darte las gracias Ryoga. Y también es un adiós –Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-Un adiós… -Repitió Ryoga tocándose los labios, entonces miró hacia donde la chica iba y gritó- ¿A dónde vas Akane chan?

-¡A enfrentar mi miedo! Contestó ella dándose la vuelta y levantando los brazos- ¡Y a encontrar a cierto idiota para ayudarlo a enfrenar el suyo!

Ryoga la vio perderse en el horizonte y no hizo nada para detenerla. Tomó su mochila y después se alejó caminando en cualquier dirección.

* * *

Nabiki se levantó mas temprano que de costumbre con una extraña sensación. Al salir de su cuarto notó que Kasumi parecía tener lo mismo. Sin mediar palabra ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de Akane. Ahí encontraron a su padre sentado en el borde de la cama, Parecía haber llorado mucho pero ya lucia mas tranquilo. En sus manos sostenía un pedazo de papel, Kasumi lo tomo y lo leyó, su rostro palideció un poco y después se lo pasó a su hermana. Nabiki solo vio una frase escrita en el:

"**Estaré bien"**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer padre? –Pregunto Kasumi.

-Nada –La voz de Soun era muy seria. El hombre se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Nabiki dobló con cuidado el papel y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Miro a su alrededor y notó que faltaba la mochila de viaje de su hermana y algunas cosas. Especialmente el libro de recetas de su madre, el que Akane juro que jamás sacaría de la casa a menos que estuviera casada.

-Cuídate mucho –Murmuro mientras veía el patio a través de la ventana- Donde quiera que estés.

**Continuara…**


	5. Las sombras

**Capitulo 5: "Las sombras"**

Por primera vez en su vida pudo entender totalmente como debía de sentirse Ryoga al momento de salir al camino: Tras viajar varias horas en lo que el creía era una línea recta a través de campos y algunos sembradíos, terminó en lo que parecía ser un bosque, uno que no aparecía en ninguno de sus mapas y uno que definitivamente no se parecía a ninguno de los que el viera antes. Árboles enormes de gruesos troncos y espeso follaje que cubrían en su totalidad el cielo, como un techo de vegetación. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque vio un lago o más bien un estanque; desde algún lugar podía escuchar un riachuelo pero no lograba ubicarlo. La luz que se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles se hacía cada vez más tenue. Ranma escogió un robusto árbol cerca del lago para acampar, checo su reloj extrañado, según sus cálculos todavía le deberían de quedar algunas horas de sol pero además estaba el extraño y pesado silencio a su alrededor.

-No hay insectos ni aves… No es natural –Ranma pensaba en voz alta mientras recogía leña para hacerse una fogata.

Después de un rato y ya con una fogata encendida se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar unas latas para hacer su cena.

-No te quedes…

Aquella voz lo tomó por sorpresa. No había sentido ninguna presencia y en ese momento tampoco, era como si la persona que habló no existiera.

Pero sin embargo frente a el estaba una chica de unos 16 años vestida con un kimono oscuro con dibujos de pétalos de cerezo, Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y su larga cabellera castaña le cubría el rostro; tenia en su mano derecha un báculo o cayado de viajero, temblaba un poco como si llorara pero Ranma no oía nada, eso lo empezó a poner aun mas nervioso.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con cautela.

Entonces ella lanzó un gemido largo y lastimero, como el maullido de un gato y a Ranma se le pusieron los cabellos de punta, retrocedió hasta que se dio contra el tronco del árbol y estaba listo para saltar a la relativa seguridad de las ramas cuando la muchacha levantó la cabeza y el pudo apreciar un rostro suave de ojos color miel y labios carnosos, sus pálidas mejillas surcadas por gruesas lagrimas que se acumulaban en la barbilla y después caían en gotas sobre el suelo. El chico temía a los fantasmas pero también detestaba ver a una chica llorar. Con cautela se acercó solo un poco, ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió solo un poco.

-Por favor viajero… -La voz de ella sonaba triste, tenia cierta entonación musical que distaba mucho de lo que Ranma consideraba "fantasmal"- No debes permanecer aquí. Ellos te encontraran.

-¿Quiénes? –Ranma dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió uno, aquel gesto le dio un poco mas de valor a el chico- ¿De que me hablas?

-Tú puedes huir. Yo estoy encadenada aquí sin remedio –La chica le dio la espalda y contemplo el estanque- Yo estoy atrapada aquí.

-¡Yo te puedo ayudar! –La exclamación de Ranma fue impulsiva, actuando como siempre sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia.

Aquel ofrecimiento tomó por sorpresa a la chica, jamás esperó que eso pasara, nuevamente su rostro se llenó de lagrimas y eso hizo que Ranma se pusiera mas incomodo que asustado.

-Lo lamento… No quería hacerte llorar otra vez –Ranma estaba tan cerca de la chica que podía oler su perfume y también notar una ausencia total de vida en ella. De nuevo el ancestral miedo a lo sobrenatural pugnaba por hacerlo salir corriendo y su necesidad de ayudar lo clavaba con fuerza al lado de la chica.

-Tendrías que derrotarlos –Dijo la chica con suavidad mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de el- Y después romper las cadenas… No seria fácil.

-Las cosas que hago nunca son fáciles –Algo de la habitual arrogancia regresó a el.

-Cuídate de las sonrisas que ocultan los dragones –Dijo ella- Cuando la noche sea más negra que sus corazones veras la luz de los que claman… Recuérdalo. –La chica se alejo un poco y después se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿Las sonrisas que ocultan los dragones? –Ranma se rascó la cabeza- ¿La luz de los que claman? Demonios… Se ve más difícil de lo que pensaba ¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso?

Las horas pasaron. El se mantuvo alerta en espera de algo inusual pasara pero después de que la chica desapareciera el bosque regresó a su habitual silencio, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganarle. Bostezó y ya rendido trató de acomodarse cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de la espesura. Era un silbido, alguien canturreaba una vieja tonada. Ranma se levantó y estiró los músculos dispuesto a atacar a lo que se presentara. Algunos arbustos se movieron del otro lado del estanque y entonces salio un anciano que llevaba una de esas antiguas linternas de papel.

-¡Hola! –Clamó el hombre desde el otro lado -Vi la luz de su fogata desde mi casa y pensé: "¿Qué hace un viajero en esta parte del bosque?"

El anciano se veía de aspecto amable y bonachón, pelo cano y vestido con un típico kimono de casa. Podría ser cualquier cosa menos una amenaza.

-Estooo… -Ranma se rascó la cabeza- En realidad nunca pensé que hubiera alguien en este bosque.

-Vivo aquí con mi familia –Continuó el anciano- Y me parece que seria buena idea que nos acompañara. No seria apropiado dejarlo en la intemperie.

-Pues gracias –Ranma se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y reunirse con el anciano- Realmente seria muy agradable no dormir aquí.

El hombre comenzó a reír y saco un abanico de su kimono y con el se cubrió la cara mientas soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Es bueno ver tanta energía en un joven. Pero vamos que se hace más noche y podríamos encontrarnos con algún predador.

-Ahora que lo menciona –Ranma tomó una actitud pensativa- No he escuchado a ninguna clase de animal desde que entre aquí y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama este bosque?

-El lugar es en realidad muy pequeño para ponerle nombre –El anciano se encogió de hombros- Y tal vez no haya prestado suficiente atención al lugar jovencito pero este sitio esta lleno de vida.

Ranma prefirió no contestar y siguió a su anfitrión hasta una simpática casita de madera en un claro del bosque. De alguna manera el bosque se veía más grande de lo que había pensado al principio. Dejaron su calzado en la entrada y después pasaron al comedor donde ya había un grupo de personas sentadas. Una mujer de pelo cano, Un muchacho con la cabeza rapada que parecía ser un Monje y una muchacha joven muy bonita.

-Mi familia –Presentó el anciano- Y el monje Hitaro que viene de visita. Familia este el Joven…

-Saotome… Saotome Ranma –Se apresuro a completar Ranma.

-.. Quien viene viajando de lejos me imagino –Continuó el anciano- Será nuestro huésped esta noche.

La muchacha sonrió y le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada de coquetería a Ranma que lo hizo sudar frió.

"Y es así como siempre empiezan mis problemas" Pensó.

Media hora después parte de las preocupaciones de Ranma habían desaparecido. La chica era coqueta pero inofensiva. El monje daba de tanto en tanto, alguna frase adecuada para la ocasión que era celebrada por la familia. Ranma platicó algo de sus viajes y ellos lo escuchaban fascinados. En un par de ocasiones rieron a carcajadas cubriéndose la cara con sus abanicos. Finalmente llegó el postre y la sobremesa, Ranma pensó que nunca había comido tanto en su vida, aunque en la mesa aun quedaban muchos platillos casi intactos, lanzó un largo y profundo bostezo que contagió a la chica; cuando comenzó a bostezar se cubrió rápidamente la boca con su abanico.

"Que gente tan educada" Pensó Ranma tallándose los ojos, tenia días que no comía hasta saciarse. El anciano se ofreció a acompañarlo a una habitación. El agradeció y haciendo una reverencia a las personas que aun permanecían en la mesa se levantó y siguió al anciano.

La habitación resultó amplia y acogedora, un mullido y enorme futon estaba ya tendido en el suelo y en cuanto el anciano cerró la puerta Ranma se tiró en el futon y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Pero algo lo estaba molestando. Era una sensación de haber ignorado algún detalle importante o algo así.

La familia apenas había probado alimento. Casi podía asegurar que no tocaron sus platos pero claro estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para notarlo bien. Luego esa manera de cubrirse la boca cuando reían o bostezaban. Muy educada… Quizás demasiado. Usaban el mismo tipo de abanico: Blanco, con un enorme dragón rojo a lo largo de este.

Fue entonces que los detalles se hicieron más claros y lo golpearon en la cabeza como el mejor mazo de Akane.

El fantasma había dicho: "Cuidado con la sonrisa que ocultan los dragones" Cuando la hija del anciano imito su bostezo por un momento lo hizo sin cubrirse la boca, Ranma estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo en ese instante pero alcanzó a ver una hilera de delgados y filosos dientes. Demasiados dientes para que fueran de una boca humana…

Se sentó en el suelo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aguzó sus sentidos mientras comenzó a recordar cosas, historias viejas que siempre se decían de los bosques. Había unas criaturas llamadas "Nukekubis" que tenían la apariencia de personas pero que en las noches separaban su cabeza del cuerpo y estas volaban buscando personas que después devoraban hasta dejar solo huesos.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, esquivo y silencioso. No había ningún sonido en la casa ni fuera de esta. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al comedor, vio la mesa aun servida, como si apenas se fuera a cenar y cuatro figuras sentadas en seiza(1) a su alrededor. Miró con mas atención mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad y entonces noto que las figuras estaban inmóviles y que no tenían cabeza. Contuvo un grito involuntario y se recargó en la pared mientras agudizaba sus sentidos a la manera de un artista marcial.

Primero no había nada. Tan solo su respiración pugnando por volverse regular… Entonces los escuchó: Era como el aletear de mariposas, estaban volando cerca del cuarto donde supuestamente dormía, hubo una exclamación hecha en voz muy baja, el aleteo se dirigía hacia el comedor. Cuatro figuras entraron revoloteando por todo el lugar. Eran las cabezas de los habitantes. Se veían grotescas, deformadas por una enorme sonrisa llena de pequeños y afilados dientes. Sus ojos brillaban con destellos rojizos.

-No esta en su cuarto –Clamó la joven

-Incluso con todo lo que comió aún se mantiene despierto –Dijo la anciana y agregó con deleite- Su carne debe de ser deliciosa.

-Pero si no nos apuramos puede escapar –Dijo el "monje"

-En doscientos años ningún humano se a salvado de nosotros –El anciano miró a los demás- Y este mocoso no será el primero.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó el "monje"

Ranma estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación. Usaba la técnica del "Umisenken"(2) para confundirse con su entorno. Agradeció que funcionara con los demonios, tan solo debía mantener la calma y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o variar su respiración. Las criaturas pasaron un par de veces cerca de el; incluso le llegó el olor a carne descompuesta de sus alientos, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Aunque tuvo el impulso de vomitar a causa del olor. Finalmente las cuatro cabezas abandonaron el comedor; el muchacho esperó un momento antes de empezar a deslizarse a la salida. Tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Perdería todas sus pertenencias pero era mejor que perder la vida…

El ataque vino de la nada, directo a su cuello. Bloqueó tan solo por reflejo y sintió un dolor agudo en el antebrazo. Vio que la cabeza del monje giraba en el aire y se lanzaba en picado hacia el, pero esta vez no estaba desprevenido.

-¡¡KASHOO TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!(3)

El nukekubi quedó atrapado en un remolino de puños que lo hicieron botar de un lado a otro hasta que cayó al suelo haciendo el ruido de una sandía madura que se rompe.

Ranma jadeaba mientras veía horrorizado a la masa sanguinolenta en el suelo. Después se vio las manos: Los nudillos estaban llenos de cortes y tenía algunos colmillos encajados. Tenía una larga y goteante herida en el antebrazo; los dientes de la criatura cortaban como una katana.

De entre las sombras surgieron los otros tres demonios; la cabeza caída se les unió. Le faltaban varios colmillos y uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente cerrado por los golpes, pero aun así sonreía satisfecho. El muchacho tragó saliva: Eso no era buen presagio.

-De verdad será un bocado delicioso –El anciano se relamió los labios.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo. Esperaban encontrar a una persona asustada, incapaz de defenderse, pero era el miedo lo que hacía más peligroso a Ranma. Esquivó los primeros ataques, pateó la cabeza del monje, sujetó a la anciana del cabello y haciéndola girar la lanzó contra el resto de las criaturas provocando una chuza que le dio el tiempo suficiente para saltar por la ventana y correr hacia la espesura del bosque.

"Mala, mala, mala idea" pensó mientras corría a tropezones por entre los árboles. Había una oscuridad tan absoluta a su alrededor que no importaba que tanto corriera parecía que no avanzaba en lo absoluto. Podía escuchar que se acercaban, pero no los ubicaba. A lo lejos distinguió una mortecina luz blanca. Podía tratarse de una trampa y eso lo hizo dudar un momento.

Entonces recordó las palabras de la chica fantasma: "Cuando la noche sea mas negra que sus corazones veras la luz de los que claman". Tomando una rápida decisión corrió hacia la luz.

El lago brillaba como si estuviera lleno de miles de luciérnagas. Había en el aire un rumor de voces que gemían y lloraban. Ranma vio algo moviéndose en el agua, se asomó un poco y después retrocedió sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda. Lo que se movía ahí abajo eran figuras, parecían cientos de personas atrapadas en una especie de telaraña viscosa.

-Todos ellos son como yo.

Esta vez el muchacho lanzó un grito y dio un salto que casi lo hace tocar las ramas de los árboles. Cuando aterrizó se encontró de frente con la chica que lo recibiera la primera vez.

-Hace cien años… Yo fui la primera –Continuó hablando ella- Iba camino a casa de la familia del prometido de mi hermana. Mi misión era darle el anillo de compromiso al novio para que la ceremonia se celebrara. Acampe aquí como tu. Solo una noche… Y jamás desperté. Tampoco puedo irme. Mientras esas criaturas vivan nuestras almas seguirán atrapadas en este horrible lugar.

Ranma miró el lago y escucho los clamores. Después vio a la chica frente a el y sintió que su pecho ardía en indignación.

-Te liberare –Le dijo a ella- No se como pero te juro que te liberare…

-¡¡Ahí esta!!

Las criaturas aparecieron en ese momento y se veían mas enfurecidas que antes. La chica fantasma se puso justo en medio de ella y Ranma, alzó sus brazos y de algún lugar surgió un viento helado que hizo que las criaturas retrocedieran, pero no duro mucho.

-No podré hacerlo por demasiado tiempo… -La chica parecía fatigada- Por favor trata de huir. Te agradezco que lo intentaras.

Ranma dio dos pasos hacía atrás inseguro de que hacer. Parte de el gritaba que escapar era lo mejor y parte de el se negaba a abandonar a aquella chica. La cabeza de la anciana voló muy cerca de la superficie del lago tratando de esquivar aquel viento helado que los rechazaba y al hacerlo varias manos surgieron tratando de agarrarla pero ella se elevó riéndose del intento.

Entonces Ranma tuvo una idea y desapareció en la espesura.

-¡Esta huyendo! –Exclamó la cabeza del monje mientras luchaba por avanzar un poco más.

La cabeza del anciano había dejado de luchar y permanecía inmóvil mirando fijamente a la chica. Una mueca de burla se dibujaba en su rostro. Las otras tres criaturas lo notaron y dejaron de luchar también. Volaron hasta quedar a la par del líder y el viento dejo de soplar. La muchacha permanecía con los brazos extendidos y parecía muy, muy cansada. Pronto cayó de rodillas y el Nukekubi anciano rió triunfante.

-En verdad eres estúpida pequeña viajera. Tus esfuerzos son inútiles. De la misma manera que atrapamos tu espíritu, atrapamos el cuerpo de el. Todo este bosque es nuestro hogar. Jamás encontrara la salida a menos que nosotros queramos.

-Debe de ser tan frustrante. –La voz de la nukekubi mas joven destilaba veneno- Ver a tantos pasar por aquí y no poder hacer nada para ayudar… Porque a ti te gustaba ayudar ¿Verdad pequeña latosa? Incluso pensaste que podíamos dejarte ir.

Las cuatro criaturas comenzaron a reírse fuerte. La muchacha estiró la mano para alcanzar el báculo que solía llevar y se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo. Había tanta frustración en ella y no podía expresarla. Entonces escuchó un ruido. Era algo totalmente nuevo: Algo muy pesado siendo arrastrado y que venia directo a ellos. Los demonios también lo notaron y comenzaron a buscar con la vista. Pronto de atrás de un árbol apareció Ranma cargando una roca de gran tamaño. Los Nukekubis alzaron las cejas bastante sorprendidos. Aquella roca era demasiado pesada. Estaba cerca de su casa y no varias veces habían tratado de moverla entre todos sin éxito. Ahora aquel muchacho la llevaba en sus brazos como si tal cosa. La dejó caer en la orilla del lago y después poniendo un pie encima de ella suspiró fatigado.

-Es inútil que huyas muchacho –Dijo el anciano volando lentamente a el.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

-Y ninguno de tus trucos de peleador te servirán con nosotros –Dijo la anciana mientras buscaba un ángulo para atacar.

De nuevo Ranma asintió con la cabeza y la mirada perdida en la superficie del lago.

-Así que te has rendido y vienes a enfrentar tu destino. –El monje sonrió satisfecho- Que apropiado

-Un Saotome nunca se rinde –Ranma se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó. La fiereza en sus ojos hizo que los nukekubis retrocedieran sorprendidos- Tienen razón, nada de lo que ella o yo hagamos puede contra ustedes.

-¿Y aun así pretendes seguir luchando? –El anciano parecía sorprendido.

-En realidad solo voy a ayudar. –Ranma se agachó y volvió a levantar aquella pesada roca- hay otros que tienen mas derecho que yo a clamar justicia…

Haciendo brillar su ki de batalla Ranma lanzó la roca al centro del lago. Fue cuando vieron que tenia amarrada a su alrededor una cuerda hecha con manteles y sabanas. Cuando esta cayó en el lago salpicó en todas direcciones. Ranma quedó empapado y su transformación fue instantánea. Los nukekubis miraron asombrados a la feroz pelirroja que se alzaba delante de ellos. Tan asombrados que olvidaron la cuerda atada alrededor de la roca hasta que fue muy tarde.

De la espesura del bosque aparecieron sus cuerpos amarrados con aquellas sabanas y manteles. La roca se seguía hundiendo y los arrastraba velozmente hacia las aguas. El anciano fue el primero en notarlo y voló lo mas aprisa que pudo para tratar de cortar las cuerdas. Pero una brutal patada voladora de la pelirroja lo arrojó de nuevo con sus compañeros. Los cuerpos entraron al lago y este empezó a bullir como si estuviera hirviendo. Los gritos de agonía que se escuchaban se intensificaron y se convirtieron en gritos de ira y venganza. Los nukekubis también empezaron a gritar, pero de dolor. Olvidaron a Ranma y a la chica fantasma y comenzaron a revolotear sobre el lago tratando de rescatar sus cuerpos pero parecía inútil. La mas joven de ellos se acercó demasiado y una docena de manos surgieron de las aguas sujetándola con fuerza del cabello arrancándole mechones de el y finalmente hundiéndola con ellos.

-La luz. –La muchacha señaló sobre el lago- Hace rato que amaneció…. Necesitamos la luz.

Ranma miró hacía arriba y juntó las palmas de sus manos apuntando en dirección al cielo. Pronto, sintió el fluir del ki por su cuerpo, el fluir de esos sentimientos de orgullo y fuerza que lo hacían uno de los mejores y sobre todo esa necesidad de ayudar a los demás.

-¡¡MOUKO TAKIBASHA!!(4)

La descarga de energía salió disparada con la fuerza de un cañón destruyendo el espeso follaje sobre sus cabezas. Se escuchó como el ruido de cientos de cadenas al romperse. La luz del día entró a raudales y los tres nukekubis restantes gritaron en agonía mientras se prendían en llamas, hicieron un último esfuerzo por huir pero cayeron al lago y después se sobrevino una densa calma.

Poco a poco, los árboles, el follaje y el mismo lago comenzaron a desaparecer. Como la niebla de la mañana al calor del sol. Ranma miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir figuras que desaparecían después de un momento: Un anciano, una niña con su madre, un cartero, dos chicos de alguna escuela privada, Un hombre de apariencia ruda con muchos tatuajes, dos extranjeros con ropa de exploradores. Todos sonreían con gratitud y solo duraban un instante frente a sus ojos. Quizás fueron un centenar, quizás fueron menos. A el no le importo. Pronto se vio parado en medio de una llanura plana con algunos pocos matojos a su alrededor. Una pequeña depresión en el suelo era la única señal de que hubo un lago ahí alguna vez. En el centro de esta estaba clavado el báculo de la muchacha.

-Gracias…

Esta vez no hubo sobresaltos. Ranma se dio la vuelta y miró directo a los ojos de la chica.

-Ahora eres libre –Se sorprendió al oír su voz. Rápidamente se tocó el pecho y además de notar que estaba seco se dio cuenta que era un chico.

-Todo lo que el bosque provocó desapareció con el –La muchacha se le acercó más- Me gustaría decirte que tu maldición también desapareció pero…

-Esta bien –Contestó Ranma sonriendo un poco- Hubiera sido demasiado bueno de cualquier manera.

-Llévalo contigo –La muchacha señaló el báculo- Mi camino ya está trazado y a ti te servirá como amuleto.

-Será un honor… Oye… Jamás me dijiste tu nombre…

-Me decían Haruka… -La chica comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire- ¿Esto es la libertad? Se siente tan bien…

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. El lugar quedó en silencio con excepción del lejano sonido de alguna carretera y el viento crujiendo entre los matojos. Ranma se acercó al báculo y lo desclavó. Le temblaban las manos por la emoción de aquella experiencia. Inspiró varias veces tratando de controlarse y de repente se vio a si mismo derramando algunas lagrimas. Apretó los ojos y logró sacudirse aquellas emociones. Vio que el báculo tenía una inscripción grabada en uno de sus costados. Estaba pintada con un tenue color plata.

-"Za mikomi no hourousha" –Ranma repitió lentamente las palabras- La esperanza del caminante… Bueno, la esperanza jamás esta de mas.

Cerca de una piedra estaban todas sus cosas, caminó hasta ellas. Se puso la gabardina que Kobaichi le regalara y después la mochila a la espalda. Apretó el báculo en su mano y sin mirar atrás siguió con su camino.

A donde quiera que este lo llevara.

* * *

**(1) Seiza: **Postura tradicional para sentarse. Con las piernas juntas, de rodillas, el trasero descansando sobre los talones y la espalda recta.

**(2) Umisenken: **"Mar en calma" la técnica furtiva creada por Genma para contrarrestar el Yamansenken "Mar furioso".

**(3) Kashoo Tenshin Amaguriken: **La famosa técnica de velocidad llamada en español: Técnica de las castañas ardientes.

**(4) Mouko Takibasha:** "El orgullo del tigre" (Traducción aproximada) Técnica que invento Ranma para vencer el "Shi shi Hodokan" de Ryoga. Esta basada en expulsar sus sentimientos positivos en una esfera de energía.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues este fic estuvo a dos dedos de caer en la poza de las ideas ahogadas pero logré salvarlo de último momento. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. A mi en lo personal me gustó ya que pude hacer que ranma hiciera mas cosas que en los anteriores._

_Por cierto. Y es mi deber aclarar. La idea general de toda esta historia esta basada en un comic de Hellboy donde el enfrenta a los Nukekubis. El final y algunas cosas pueden resultar similares pero trate de llevarlo por su propio camino (Yo se que alguna de las chicas de la patrulla antiplagios anda revisando por acá) Por lo pronto esto es todo y los espero en el siguiente capitulo._

**DESDE MI PEQUEÑO PLANETA EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ANIME.**


	6. Prueba de orgullo

**CAPITULO 6: "Prueba de orgullo"**

"_Ya han pasado quince días y se que están preocupados por mi. Estoy bien, sigo viajando y aprendiendo. Si Ranma es capaz de hacer esta clase de entrenamiento. Entonces yo también puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría contarles muchas cosas pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada como para recordar todo lo que he hecho. Los quiero a todos y les escribiré de nuevo._

* * *

Akane repasó mentalmente una vez más la carta que había mandado a su casa. La primera desde que se fuera de Nerima. Jamás pensó hacia donde. Simplemente dejó que su instinto la llevara ahí donde creía que Ranma pudo haber ido. Y se había equivocado, una y otra vez. De alguna manera esperaba encontrar alguna señal del paso del chico Saotome por alguna ciudad o pueblo, alguna referencia. Generalmente Ranma solía dejar a su paso alguna extraña anécdota o algún lugar destruido por peleas o cosas así, pero era como si no existiera ¿Habría tomado la dirección equivocada? No. Algo muy adentro de ella le decía que ese era el camino que debía de seguir. Ese era el instinto de un artista marcial y claro, ella era uno. 

PERO…

Y esa palabra estaba escrita en letras mayúsculas en la mente de Akane. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como había creído en un principio.

Más de una vez la habían querido robar y más de una vez alguien apareció con los brazos fracturados a la vera del camino. La lluvia la sorprendió en despoblado y sin donde cubrirse ni proteger sus cosas. Un suéter y un par de zapatos quedaron totalmente inservibles. Cosa que no le molestó mucho. La mochila pesaba menos ahora. El dinero se volvió pronto un verdadero problema. Los hoteles eran caros y los baños públicos iguales y muchas veces tan insalubres que era mejor no bañarse. Entonces tenía que buscarse algún trabajo temporal mientras seguía su camino.

Aquí fue donde la menor de los Tendo empezó a ver ciertas pequeñas fallas en su persona.

Su primer trabajo fue ayudando a repartir yogurt a una señora que resulto con un carácter bastante mas agrio que el producto que vendía. Tras un día de acompañarla estaba a punto de reventar pero soportó hasta que vio la mísera paga por su trabajo. Akane fue muy clara y explicita con lo que la mujer aquella podía hacer con su salario de mierda y donde guardárselo. Claro que después, cuando vio lo que costaba una noche en un hotel pensó que hubiese sido buena idea no gritarle a aquella mujer.

Tras una noche en la banca de un parque encontró que necesitaban una ayudante de cocina en un pequeño restaurante. Feliz fue a pedir el empleo. También serviría para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban respecto a su forma de cocinar. Una hora mas tarde la chica era sacada discretamente por la puerta trasera del local mientras por adelante sacaban a una señora en camilla, que clamaba haber sido envenenada y varios clientes se quejaban de una posible intoxicación.

Akane estaba roja de la vergüenza pero más que nada porque pensaba que la mujer debía de tener una alergia o algo así. Ella había seguido las instrucciones correctamente; si se le paso un poco la mano con el vinagre no era para tanto. Nuevamente se había quedado sin dinero y sin trabajo. Quizá en el siguiente pueblo tendría mejor suerte.

Ahí conoció al venerable señor Mashito Kutane. Un anciano que preparaba okonomiyakis. Akane pensó que esta era la suya. Si podía aprender a hacer el platillo favorito de Ranma entonces habría demostrado que en verdad sabía cocinar.

Mashito-san fue amable, paciente, severo y finalmente, cuando los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio de su puesto fue honesto.

Sin ser grosero ni perder la paciencia le explicó a la avergonzada chica que la cocina no era lo suyo. Que jamás en sus setenta años de vida había visto alguien tan letal y torpe preparando cualquier cosa. Que si se casaba contratara una cocinera o algo así… Pero que aparte de eso el consideraba que ella era una buena chica. Y antes de ir con los bomberos y el hombre de la aseguradora, le pago el día a Akane y la despidió.

Ella caminó como zombi hasta los lindes de un parque. Las palabras del anciano le habían calado hondo. Todo lo que su familia y Ranma le decían era verdad: Ella era mala cocinando y muy necia para aceptarlo. Se dejó caer en una banca pensando en todas las veces que el chico había terminado en cama con dolores de estómago y ella enojada con el por pensar que estaba exagerando. Sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla y se la limpió con cierta brusquedad. Después cayó otra y otra y otra más… Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar quedamente sintiéndose muy frustrada. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y se recostó en aquella banca.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba en lo alto y algunas personas se detenían a verla. Algunas miradas de lastima y otras mas de molestia. Akane se dio cuenta y se levanto indignada ¿Qué tanto le estaban viendo? Les fulminó con la mirada y no logró mucho. Ahora las miradas además de ser de lastima o de molestia eran de miedo.

Cruzando la calle pudo ver un ventanal de un restaurante y reflejada en el estaba la figura de una chica tan desaliñada que parecía un indigente. Las personas no se burlaban de ella. Era su apariencia la que provocaba esas reacciones ¿Cuándo se había detenido a pensar antes de juzgar? Despacio su ira se disipó y dio paso a una reflexión.

-Tengo que cambiar…

Un par de días mas tarde su oportunidad se presentó: Un puesto de mesera en un restaurante de carretera. Y ahí si que tenía que ser paciente.

Primero que nada estaba Morisato Heinchi, el gerente. Un hombre de 25 años muy tradicionalista y rígido. Jamás levantaba la voz contra nadie pero se podía leer perfectamente el "Eres un idiota" entre las palabras que dirigía a sus subalternos.

Después estaban Meiko y Tamishi, dos meseras veteranas que desde el momento que entró le pusieron el mote de "Niña de papi" y la trataban como retrasada mental. Quizás esperando a que renunciara. Una mesera más joven y bonita obtenía siempre mejores propinas. Y finalmente el factor clientes: En su mayoría transportistas y vendedores viajeros con poco dinero y mucho libido.

Y que el uniforme constara de una blusa blanca casi transparente con corbata de moño y una minifalda negra no ayudaba mucho a mantener a raya a los pesados.

En este ambiente Akane pasó cinco días. Que para ella resultaban como cinco años. Lo único que deseaba era tener dinero suficiente para pagar su boleto de tren y continuar con su camino.

* * *

Ya casi terminaba su turno. Eran poco más o menos las cinco de la tarde cuando Akane vio por el enorme ventanal como un auto se detenía en el estacionamiento. Era una Pick Up Nissan modelo 85, Parecía que acabara de salir de un choque contra un trailer o algo así. Su caja estaba llena de maletas y algunos muebles. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se iba a desbaratar. Del interior salió un muchacho bastante grande de apariencia tranquila. Algo en el le recordó a Akane a uno de esos gigantes pacíficos de las leyendas y después, del lado del copiloto salió una chica menudita con un corte de pelo muy parecido al de su hermana Nabiki. Los dos muchachos se encontraron y sonriéndose con mucha ternura se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron al restaurante. Akane no pudo evitar una pequeña punzada de envidia al verlos ¿Llegaría el día en que ella y Ranma pudieran andar así? 

-Oye "niña de papi"… -Era Meiko que la sacaba de su ensoñación- Esas mesas no se van a limpiar solas ¿Sabes?

-Si… Si ya voy Meiko-san –Dijo Akane en el tono más humilde que pudo.

La mujer la miro de mala gana y después se fue a platicar a la barra con las demás meseras que aprovechando la ausencia del gerente tomaban un "descanso". Los chicos de la pick up entraron en ese momento haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Tamishi les dio una mirada evaluativa por encima de su hombro y juzgó que no darían suficiente propina.

-¡Hey "niña de papi"! –Llamó a Akane que terminaba de levantar los platos de una mesa- Atiende a los nuevos y procura tomar bien su orden.

-Si… Lo haré en seguida Tamishi-san –Akane sintió de nuevo la urgente necesidad de reclamarles por el abuso pero como lo había hecho otras veces guardó silencio.

-Bienvenidos –Akane les ofreció la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Ordenaremos carne a la plancha –Dijo la chica respondiendo la sonrisa con el mismo ánimo.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Akane levantó la vista y descubrió con desagrado que se trataba de Kubara Heinchi, el hermano menor del gerente. El chico era una pulga porfiada que estudiaba karate y se mantenía en óptimas condiciones con el único afán de humillar a los demás. Más de una vez tuvo el impulso de ver si su karate podía contra el Mutsabetsu Kakuto(1) pero eso implicaría romper su promesa de no dejarse llevar por su coraje. Ella quería aprender a ser paciente y gente como el la ayudaban a lograrlo.

-¡Hey mujeres! –Demandó el chico mientras golpeaba la barra con la mano abierta- ¡Quiero mi licuado proteínico ahora!

Yumi, una de las chicas más jóvenes corrió a la cocina mientras el resto regresaba a sus labores evitando verlo a los ojos. Nadie osaba retarlo. Akane apretó los labios mientras recitaba mentalmente un mantra para conservar la calma. Una ligera tosecilla la distrajo. La chica que estaba en la mesa aun la veía a la cara. Roja de la vergüenza se disculpó y se retiraba con la orden cuando el muchacho la detuvo.

-No dejes que te moleste –Dijo el con calma y una agradable sonrisa en los labios- Es solo un mocoso que cree saber más de lo que en realidad sabe.

Akane parpadeó desconcertada. Aquello implicaba que el muchacho sabía de alguna manera que ella era una artista marcial. Le hizo una rápida reverencia y fue a la cocina, dejó la orden y regresó a limpiar las mesas. Yumi regresó en ese momento con el licuado del muchacho y lo dejo frente a el. Kubara sonrió satisfecho y le dio un trago largo, lo degusto solo un momento antes de escupirlo con fuerza y dejar a la pobre chica cubierta con un menjurje pastoso.

-¡¡Esta leche estaba amarga!! –Le gritó a la muchacha a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¡¿Qué clase de imbecil eres que no revisas las cosas antes de servirlas?! –Le dio un empujón con el dedo- Lo que pasa es que quieres que mi hermano te despida. Ya veraz ¡¡Idiotas como tu no tienen cabida en el mundo!!

Akane había visto todo aquello mientras un incontrolable temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Aquello era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitirle a nadie. Simplemente la ira tomo posesión de todos los sentidos de ella. TENÍA que molerlo a palos. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos en dirección a el, cuando una figura enorme se interpuso en su camino. Era el chico de la camioneta y en ese instante parecía más grande, más amenazador. Por su estado emocional le tomo un momento entender que pasaba y entonces algo de su ira inicial desapareció. El muchacho estaba usando su ki de batalla para imponerse a Kubara.

-Discúlpate. –La voz del muchacho no era ni una sugerencia, ni una petición. Era una orden impositiva que no daba lugar a regateos.

Kubara tragó saliva pero no retrocedió. La confianza en su karate y en su condición física lo envalentonaba ¿Qué importaba que el tipo tuviera el tamaño de un tracto-camión? El era un maestro de la pelea y tipos así de grandes eran lentos y caían con facilidad. "Vuela como mariposa pica como abejorro" Era algo que había oído en algún lugar y parecía un buen momento de ponerlo en practica.

Para el observador inexperto fue como si el muchacho mas grande se hubiera alzado de hombros y Kubara por alguna razón saltara hasta quedar incrustado en el techo. Pero el ojo entrenado de Akane fue testigo de cómo Kubara recibía un efectivo izquierdazo en la quijada tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar. El menor de los Heinchi pegó en el techo con fuerza y después cayó de espaldas contra el piso de madera.

El restaurante quedó sumido en un tenso silencio. Akane estaba sorprendida. Las meseras aterradas, la acompañante del muchacho muy tranquila y Kubara inconciente en el suelo. El muchacho levantó al inconciente tipo y sin mucha delicadeza lo dejó tirado en un rincón donde no estorbara. Ahí fue donde empezó a quejarse mientras empezaba a despertar.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar. Esta vez se trataba del gerente que regresaba de tomar un pequeño descanso y casi se va de espaldas cuando ve el estado de una de las meseras y a su hermano tirado en el piso. Furioso dio dos pasos hacía la aterrada chica pero fue detenido por el muchacho. Al ver el tamaño de esa persona, el gerente retrocedió prudentemente.

-Ese tipo –La voz del muchacho se oía muy controlada, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no vociferar- Agredió a una mesera, molestó a mi esposa con sus acciones y me molestó a mi. Como cliente exijo que se tomen acciones.

-Así se hará, así se hará –El gerente hizo muchas reverencias- La comida no será cobrada, por favor acepte nuestras disculpas.

Durante el jaleo, el cocinero ya previniendo tal acción puso la comida de los muchachos en platos desechables y los guardo en una bolsa. Akane al ver la comida en el mostrador fue por ella y después del modo mas humilde que pudo se la ofreció al muchacho que ya tomaba del brazo a su mujer.

-Muchas gracias –Le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la bolsa de la comida- ¿Nos vamos Kobaichi-kun?

-Si… Nos vamos Hitomi-chan –Contesto el sonriéndole con ternura, después miró a Akane- Lamento si querías intervenir… Pero hay algunas cosas que no soporto ver.

-No… No hay problema –Si Akane tenía alguna duda sobre si el era un artista marcial con ese comentario quedó disipada- Tengan un buen día.

La pareja salió del restaurante y la actitud sumisa del gerente desapareció inmediatamente. Primero lanzó una mirada de frustración ahí donde su hermano gimoteaba y después una de furia a donde la chica Yumi estaba.

-Tendo-san –Dijo sin dejar de ver donde Yumi- Su turno ya termino. Tenga la gentileza de retirarse.

Akane asintió y fue por sus cosas. Quería quedarse, algo le decía que las cosas no irían bien para la muchacha. Pero era una orden del gerente y no quería meterse en problemas. Tomó su abrigo y su bolso y salió por la puerta de empleados deseando que no le pasara nada a la chica.

Eran ya casi las seis y media de la tarde. Aun no oscurecía pero las calles cercanas estaban desiertas y tan solo el graznar de algunos cuervos alteraban la quietud de la tarde. Akane caminaba deprisa. No le gustaban esas calles ni la gente que solía salir a "tomar el fresco" a esas horas. Era tan diferente de Nerima.

Justo en una esquina antes de llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba se encontró con cinco tipos bebiendo cerveza. Tendrían alrededor de treinta y tantos años. Descamisados y luciendo obscenos tatuajes en la espalda y hombros. Uno de ellos, calvo y con un enorme mostacho cubriéndole los labios; gesticulaba de manera muy descriptiva acerca de alguna especie de aventura que sostuvo con alguna mujer (No se necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando) Akane maldijo al pensar que su abrigo no era lo suficientemente largo, apenas le llegaba a la altura de la falda, dejando sus piernas al descubierto.

-¡Hey, cosita rica! –Gritó uno de los hombres- ¿Porqué no vienes a tomar un trago con nosotros?

No se oían ni muy borrachos. Aquello no era bueno. Akane simplemente aceleró el paso, el hotel estaba a unos pocos metros, podía llegar sin problemas…

-La perrita se hace la difícil –El hombre calvo dejó su historia y comenzó a caminar hacia ella- Vamos pequeña solo será un trago y te dejaremos ir.

Akane podría ser un artista marcial, pero primero era una chica y tipos como ese le causaban terror. No quería ni voltear. Cuando trató de pegar la carrera sintió el aliento alcohólico de el hombre muy cerca de ella y después una pesada mano en su hombro.

Su primer impulso fue gritar. Algo que cualquier chica indefensa haría. Así que el tipo no esperaba que la "chica indefensa" le tomara la mano, se la doblara con mucha fuerza y después lo arrojara contra la pared con una llave de judo perfectamente bien ejecutada. Se levantó casi de inmediato, enfurecido. Pero el impulso le duro poco. Una patada aplicada en su esternón lo mando de rodillas al suelo y lo dejó temporalmente incapacitado. Los otros cuatro tipos parpadearon sorprendidos y después entrecerraron los ojos mientras caminaban hacía la muchacha. Nadie los iba a humillar de esa manera.

La menor de los Tendo suspiró hondo y calculó sus posibilidades. Cuatro tipos de buen tamaño, ligeramente alcoholizados y de mal humor… Bueno ella había peleado diario contra una treintena de chicos en la preparatoria. Aunque estaba también el factor de que los chicos no querian lastimarla. Y estos tipos tenían muy bien definidas sus ideas al respecto.

Llego el primero y sin más descargó un puñetazo a su cara. Solo que ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó mientras lograba asestarle un codazo a la nariz. Sin detenerse le pateó las corvas y al tenerlo de rodillas le propinó un golpe de "mazo" en la cabeza. El tipo se estremeció y cayó al suelo dando ligeras convulsiones. Los otros tres restantes al ver aquello se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. No iban a correr riesgos.

De la nada apareció el chico de la camioneta y los embistió con fuerza. Los tres fueron lanzados con extrema facilidad al otro lado de la calle. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento de Mu-Tai golpeó a uno de ellos con la rodilla en las costillas y después lo noqueó con un codazo en la cabeza, giró en redondo y pateó en el pecho a otro y este quedó en calidad de pegatina en la pared. El último de los individuos prefirió una retirada inteligente y desapareció entre las calles del barrio.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el muchacho

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi pelea?! –Akane se oía muy alterada- Yo tenía a los tipos justo donde yo quería… Yo…

Suspiró hondo y después apretó los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

-Lo lamento… Gra… Gracias por la ayuda.

-Estas asustada. –Dijo el muchacho, dio un paso hacía ella pero mantuvo su distancia- Es normal… Digo.

Akane negó varias veces con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel. Era curioso como había estado en situaciones de peligro antes y nunca se había asustado así. Quizá era por lo normal y plana que fue aquella amenaza. No príncipes locos, ni demonios, ni brujería. Simplemente un grupo de hombres con muy malas intenciones.

-Mi esposa esta haciendo algo de té… Me gustaría invitarte. Creo que te haría bien. Estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel.

Akane se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver al muchacho. Tanta gentileza. De alguna manera sus modales tímidos y fiereza para pelear le recordaban a Ryoga. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y le hizo una leve reverencia.

-Me siento honrada por la invitación… Gracias.

* * *

Mientras le servían su taza de té, la pareja se presentó. Ella era Hitomi Matashi y el Kobaichi Urume. Se habían casado hacía poco tiempo por el civil y ahora se dirigían a Kyoto para arreglar una boda más formal y establecerse ahí. 

-Wow –Akane estaba impresionada- Nunca creí que conociera a unos casados tan jóvenes.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas –Dijo Hitomi mientras le servía té a su esposo- Y cometimos muchas tonterías… -Se sonrojó mucho- Pero aprendimos de ellas.

"¿Ranma y yo podríamos aprender de todo lo que pasamos?" Pensó Akane mientras clavaba la vista en el fondo de su taza.

-Usted no es de por aquí Tendo-san –Dijo Kobaichi sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Que la trae a estos lugares?

-Yo… Busco a alguien –Dijo y se apuró a dar un rápido sorbo a su taza.

-Debe de ser alguien muy importante si es así Akane-san –Hitomi era un poco menos formal que su esposo.

-Es un tonto. –Akane sintió algo de amargura- Y es la persona más terca que jamás haya conocido en toda mi vida. No entiendo porque me tomo tantas molestias por el…

-Por lo que oigo. –Dijo la otra chica- Lo debe de querer mucho

Akane casi se atraganta con su bebida. Comenzó a toser con fuerza y Kobaichi tuvo que darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Claro… Claro que no –Dijo todavía atragantada- Es que si no lo busco su madre se va a preocupar mucho y eso no esta bien.

Hitomi se sentó al lado de Kobaichi y se dedicó a ver el fondo de su taza por un momento. Akane tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable. Era la misma actitud que tomaba Kasumi antes de reprenderla por algo.

-Perdone Akane-san –Dijo finalmente- Se que es muy inapropiado opinar así de la vida de otra persona… Pero. Mi abuelo solía decir: "Engañar a otras personas es algo malo… Engañarse a si mismo es algo estúpido" Perdone de nuevo. No es mi intención faltarle al respeto.

Ahora la menor de los Tendo miraba el fondo de su taza. Después y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos miró a su interlocutora.

-Nuestros padres nos comprometieron… Todo por una promesa que se hicieron mucho tiempo atrás… Yo, yo odie la idea desde el primer momento. Después, cuando lo vi a el… Pues me gusto menos. Era un tipo pedante y ególatra que se sentía el mejor de todos, un mirón, pervertido, idiota… -Tragó saliva y después negó con la cabeza- Pero también era dulce, agradable cuando se lo proponía, siempre se preocupaba de mí. Incluso si yo no quería.

Hitomi tomó discretamente la mano de su esposo y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Después vinieron las otras… El padre de el resultó un barbaján que lo comprometía a la primera oportunidad por dinero o comida. Yo no podía entender porque me enojaba tanto verlo con otras… Se suponía que a mí no me importaba. Pero me importaba. De verdad me importaba, me costó mucho entender que… Que…

Apretó los puños y bajo la mirada. Simplemente no podía decirlo.

-Tratamos de casarnos. La cosa se volvió un verdadero cataclismo… El se fue porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar… eso me dijo… Me dejó una carta y me pidió que no lo buscara. Pero aquí estoy. Lejos de mi casa y sin la mas remota idea de donde esta el retrasado mental ese… Y me sigue doliendo… Y me sigue importando.

Había cerrado los ojos mientras sentía que alguien le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro. Comenzó a llorar quedamente tratando de no soltar el llanto incontrolable. Hitomi la abrazó y la dejó desahogarse mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Kobaichi simplemente salió de la habitación.

Akane ya más tranquila regresó a su habitación. Hitomi había sido muy comprensiva y de verdad que el desahogarse así le había servido. Después de ponerse su pijama se acostó y por primera vez en muchos días pudo dormir sin ningún problema.

Al levantarse al día siguiente se sentía de mejor humor. Según sus cálculos con lo que había ahorrado de las propinas y el pago de ese día podía conseguir un boleto de tren para la siguiente prefectura. Al salir de su cuarto suspiró hondo y se fue preparando mentalmente para su encuentro diario con la gente del restaurante. Afortunadamente ese era el último día que tendría que soportarlos. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como creía. Llorando en la entrada estaba la joven Yumi.

-Yumi-san –Dijo Akane acercándose con cautela- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Morisato-san me despidió –Dijo entre sorbeteos- Dice que es mi culpa que golpearan a su hermano… ¡Ay Tendo-san, yo de verdad necesito el trabajo!

Akane tenía el impulso de abrazar a la chica y decirle que todo estaría bien y que ella trataría de hablar con el gerente. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente meneó la cabeza y tragándose su preocupación entró al local.

Después de dejar su abrigo y colocarse la corbata de moño y el mandil, entró a el área del comedor donde las meseras recibían con una sonrisa el sobre de la nomina de manos de Morisato-san. Cuando ella se acercó el hombre simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Atrás de el y sentado en una mesa su hermano menor miraba la escena bastante divertido.

-Son dos carnes a la plancha y dos cafés –Dijo Morisato en tono severo- Alguien tenía que pagarlas. Y como es obvio que usted los conocía usted paga.

Kubara lanzó una risita.

-Yo solamente los atendí Morisato-sama –Akane tragó saliva sintiendo como empezaba a temblar- Hice mi trabajo nada mas.

-Pues yo hago el mío y nadie resulta herido –Contestó el gerente- Que esto le sirva de lección y ahora regrese a trabajar.

Akane dejó de temblar.

-NO

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Tendo-san?

-Dije que no… Usted acordó pagar por día y eso espero que haga.

-Creo que no entiende su posición aquí Tendo-san. Yo mando, usted obedece. Yo digo que no hay paga hoy y usted trabaja. O se larga.

-Usted me debe un día de trabajo. Si me quiere fuera de aquí… Bien. Pero primero me da mi dinero.

-Es usted una irrespetuosa y no le pagare nada… Kubara-kun, por favor enséñale la salida.

El muchacho se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en el rostro. Se detuvo ante ella y después con ostentación se tronó los huesos del cuello.

-Estas ante un artista marcial, niña –Dijo el- No te hagas la difícil.

-¿Artista marcial? –Akane no se movió de su lugar y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo- Usted no sabe lo que significa ser un artista marcial… Difícilmente llega a ser un peleador mediocre.

Kubara trató de agarrarla del cuello de la camisa pero la chica desapareció. Estaba parada a un lado de el con la misma expresión y las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. El hermano menor del gerente puso una pose de defensa.

-Un verdadero artista marcial consagra su vida al arte. Para perfeccionar su mente y su cuerpo –Las palabras que su padre solía dirigirle mientras entrenaba regresaron a la mente de la menor de los Tendo- Pelea para proteger a los inocentes, para detener las injusticias. No para lucirse o abusar. Usted no es un artista marcial Kubara-san. Solo es un triste niñito que cree saber más de lo que en realidad sabe.

El muchacho le soltó un puñetazo a la cara pero Akane lo esquivó solo por centímetros dejando que el puño le rozara apenas la nariz. Kubara dio una patada al estomago de la muchacha pero ella estaba fuera de su alcance de nuevo, tan solo por unos centímetros.

Akane dio un paso hacia el y le propinó un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta. Ese golpe no hubiera movido a Ranma de su lugar y sin duda Ryoga apenas si lo habría sentido. Pero Kubara salió disparado contra la pared y después hizo un boquete en ella rebotando varias veces en el suelo antes de quedarse inmóvil. Morisato vio todo eso con la mandíbula colgando al igual que el resto del personal. Meiko y Tamishi deglutieron nerviosas pensando que ellas podían ser las siguientes. Akane se quedó viendo al vapuleado Kubara un momento más antes de dirigir su vista al gerente. Este de inmediato sacó un sobre de su saco y se lo ofreció a ella con mano temblorosa. La chica lo tomó y después se dirigió a la salida de empleados mientras se quitaba la corbata de moño y la arrojaba al suelo. Las meseras le hicieron una reverencia de despedida, siendo Meiko y Tamishi las que más humildemente se inclinaron, pero Akane no les prestó atención. Apretando el sobre en su mano salió de aquel lugar con la firme intención de no regresar jamás.

No estaba triste. De hecho. El ver a Kubara en el suelo y la mirada de terror en Morisato le hacían sentirse extrañamente satisfecha ¿Era porque había puesto en su lugar a dos abusivos, o por el simple placer de haberlos aterrorizado? Decidió no profundizar en el tema. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía su dinero que era lo importante y se podía ir de ese horrible lugar de una vez.

A la entrada del hotel estaba el carromato de Kobaichi. El muchacho estaba tratando de hacerlo arrancar y el vehiculo gemía como un animal herido. Desde afuera Hitomi lo veía con una ceja alzada dudosa entre desesperarse o echarse a reír. Entonces notó que Akane se acercaba y la saludo con la mano, la menor de los Tendo respondió el saludo.

-Pues estamos tratando de irnos. –Dijo Hitomi y sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de frustración de su esposo- Espero que para mañana estemos en Kyoto… Si es que la cosa esa no se desbarata antes.

-¡Oí eso! –Protestó el muchacho desde "La cosa esa". Akane y Hitomi rieron..

-Me imagino que seguirás buscando a tu novio, Akane-chan.

-Trataré –La chica se sonrojó al notar que le gustaba como sonaba eso de "novio"- Aunque no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde seguir…

-Te noto preocupada –Hitomi ladeó la cabeza- ¿Pasó algo?

Akane le contó lo sucedido en el restaurante y la chica la escucho pacientemente.

-Yo prometí que controlaría mi carácter… -Akane estaba avergonzada- Y al final termine haciendo lo que dije que no haría.

-Tal vez. –Le respondió la otra muchacha- Pero tan malo es vivir de rodillas que pasándose todo el tiempo con los puños en alto. Mi querido Kobaichi-kun aprendió eso… Es cosa de encontrar un equilibrio, me supongo.

Akane asintió en silencio y el auto escogió ese momento para encenderse con un sonoro respingo que hizo saltar a las dos chicas, se miraron asustadas y después comenzaron a reír. Hitomi abrazó a Akane y ella algo apenada le devolvió el cariño.

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver –Le entregó algo a Akane- Es una foto de nuestra boda… Para que nos recuerdes Akane-chan.

-Jamás los olvidare Hitomi-chan –Contestó apretando la foto contra su pecho- Y de corazón deseo que nos volvamos a ver.

Una última reverencia de despedida y Hitomi subió a la camioneta. Al pasar cerca de Akane ambos se despidieron con la mano, ella les sonrió y los vio alejarse por el camino. Suspiró al ver que ya eran un punto en el horizonte y después se dirigió al cuarto a recoger sus pertenencias. Miró una vez mas allá donde la pareja se había ido y después le dio un vistazo a la foto que le regalaran.

Tuvo que verla dos veces antes de asimilar la escena. Detrás de Hitomi y Kobaichi estaba Ranma… Sintió un nudo en el estomago y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzar la camioneta.

-¡¡Esperen!! –Gritó- ¡¡Por favor esperen, ustedes saben a donde fue!! –Corrió lo mas aprisa que pudo pero ya no había señales del vehiculo- ¡¡Ustedes lo conocen!!

Se tropezó y quedo de rodillas en el suelo sintiendo una frustración indescriptible. Miró una vez más en dirección de donde la camioneta se había ido Y se quedó ahí un rato muy largo sin querer pensar ni moverse, ni escuchar. Finalmente una brisa algo helada la hizo estremecerse y levantarse del suelo. Pese a todo no podía rendirse, no se iba a detener.

* * *

Ranma Saotome miró el enorme y vasto azul que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzara. Se acomodo mejor la gabardina que llevaba puesta y apretó el báculo que sostenía en su mano. 

-El mar. –Murmuró con frustración- No importa a donde vaya uno siempre se topa con el mar… maldita isla.

* * *

Akane Tendo veía indecisa los horarios de los trenes que se exhibían en la pared de la Terminal. Solo tenía para un boleto y después tendría que volver a trabajar donde fuera para sacar mas dinero. 

-¿Va a algún sitio en especial señorita? –Pregunto el despachador con curiosidad.

-No se… Yo no estoy segura –Contestó ella mirando la tabla de salidas- Realmente quisiera saber….

Sacó la foto que le diera Hitomi y fijó su vista en el sonriente Ranma que estaba parado atrás de los novios, recorrió ese rostro con la yema del dedo índice y después se estremeció. Miró al despachador y sacando el dinero de su bolsillo le dijo:

-¿Será suficiente para llegar a la costa?

Continuara…

* * *

**(1) Mutsabetsu Kakuto: **El legendario arte de la lucha sin reglas que practican las familias Tendo y Saotome.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Un capitulo largo. Muuy largo según mis estándares. Pero me dejó bastante satisfecho más que nada por que es lo primero que escribo de Akane sin el estigma del "Nibunnoichi" serán dos capítulos más antes de que ellos se encuentren y espero que el encuentro sea a la altura de lo que ustedes están esperando._

_El gerente Morisato y las dos meseras veteranas estan basadas en unas personas reales que conocí en un trabajo que tuve. Realmente era muy desagradable ver como abusaban de los empleados nuevos y se sentían "intocables" No hubo una Akane que los pusiera en paz pero la ley del karma es implacable y pagaron todos sus desatinos… Y con creces._

_Un saludo especial a mi novia y a su amiga que están escribiendo "Sobrenatural Nerima" y a Kei Kugodgy que esta escribiendo después de estar un buen rato inactivo ¡Adelante muchacho! Y para mi kaiosamica cuñada que no veo cuando termine algo de los fics que lleva._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime**

El Gran Kaiosama.


	7. Sin coincidir

**Capitulo 7: Sin coincidir.**

Akane bajó del tren con paso inseguro; durante su viaje, la certeza de que, de algún modo Ranma iría por ese camino, disminuyó. Ahora parada frente al letrero de la estación de Kohana tuvo miedo. El dinero en su bolsillo solo alcanzaba para comprar un modesto desayuno y quizás una gaseosa, tendría que volver a buscar trabajo si quería tener lo suficiente para buscarse un lugar donde dormir.

Ranma caminaba por las calles del pueblo turístico de Kohana con la firme intención de tomar un tren fuera de ese lugar. Había procurado mantenerse alejado del agua fría durante todo su viaje, y de alguna manera había tenido éxito. Hasta ese momento. En realidad, viviendo en una isla como Japón, las probabilidades de toparse con el mar, eran siempre muy altas.

Akane caminó junto con el resto de la multitud a través de los pasillos que conducían a la salida de la estación. Nunca había estado en esa parte de Japón, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ubicarse y revaluar sus opciones. Había mucha gente. Familias con niños, la mayoría. Tuvo una punzada de nostalgia al ver a un señor ya mayor siendo custodiado por las que a luces se veían ser sus hijas ¿Qué estaría pasando con su padre y sus hermanas? Las personas virtualmente la llevaron hasta la salida de la estación y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. Ahí sintió un vuelco en el pecho. Por un breve instante entre las personas que entraban a la estación hubiera jurado ver una cabeza pelirroja muy familiar.

Se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo de entrada. Ranma sintió un vuelco en él estomago, por un instante creyó ver a Akane entre la multitud de turistas que recién llegaban ¿Era ella o solo su imaginación jugándole otra broma? Quizás era eso, dio dos pasos en dirección a la taquilla y se detuvo dando la vuelta en redondo. Tenía que asegurarse que solo era su imaginación.

No podía quedarse con la duda, no después de haber viajado tanto. Comenzó a caminar con paso firme a la estación. Justo en ese momento un muchacho que venía en sentido opuesto a ella le dio un codazo accidental a su mochila. Para una persona común fue un accidente. Pero las alarmas en la cabeza de Akane comenzaron a sonar. De inmediato se llevó la mano a la mochila y descubrió un navajazo. El tipo le había sustraído algo del interior. El ladrón dio vuelta a la esquina con una furiosa muchacha pisándole los talones.

Ranma salió a la calle y caminó hasta una esquina revisando los rostros de todas las personas, después fue hasta la otra esquina e hizo lo mismo. Lanzó un suspiro, parte decepción, parte tristeza. Un gruñido en su estomago lo distrajo. Recordó entonces que no había comido en un día completo. Buscó en su bolsillo y después se encaminó a un pequeño restaurante que había visto cerca de ahí.

* * *

El muchacho creyó escoger bien a su presa: Una chica con una mochila grande y cara de desorientada. Sin duda venía sola y dado el tamaño de su equipaje, tenía rato viajando. Por lo general el dinero estaba en una de las bolsas laterales, solo tenia que darle un navajazo a ese lado, sacar el dinero y salir corriendo. Las chicas se paralizaban de terror cuando las robaban de esa manera. El dinero estaba justo donde creía y ella pareció no darse cuenta. Pero al doblar la esquina descubrió que la muchacha lo estaba persiguiendo y casi lo alcanzaba. No importaba, siempre había alguien sintiéndose más valiente de lo que era en realidad. Dio una vuelta brusca en la siguiente esquina y saltó sobre un auto estacionado antes de cruzar la calle de forma temeraria. Estaba casi seguro que su perseguidora desistiría.

-¡¡Regrésame mi dinero, ladrón!!

Lanzó una maldición al sentir aquel grito tan cerca de el, giró en la siguiente calle y entró a un callejón de servicio. Ahí se detuvo y giró para enfrentar a la muchacha que lo estaba siguiendo. Esta se quedó parada a unos pocos metros de el, no parecía cansada en lo absoluto, en cambio el, jadeaba y tenía la cara empapada de sudor. Con un gesto amenazante sacó su navaja y la blandió esperando que eso la disuadiera.

-Los chicos de Kohana somos muy duros. –Dijo el amenazante.

-Las chicas de Nerima somos más. –Contestó ella sonriendo con suavidad.

El ladrón sintió un escalofrío. Algo había oído acerca de Nerima y la enorme cantidad de artistas marciales que ahí vivían. Pero no tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse. Akane cruzó como una exhalación la distancia que los separaba, le tomó la mano que sostenía la navaja y se la torció haciéndolo caer de rodillas, lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó del piso dándole una patada en el pecho que lo dejó marcado como graffiti en la pared. Después con calma le revisó los bolsillos buscando su dinero. Tomó justo lo que le pertenecía y después despegó al desafortunado individuo arrojándolo sin muchas ganas en unos botes de basura.

-Si hubiera sido Shampoo a la que intentaste robar... –Dijo Akane mientras se alejaba- Estoy segura de que te hubiera castrado. Mejor búscate un trabajo honesto.

El ladrón no sabía quien rayos era Shampoo, pero la idea de buscar un trabajo honesto era buena, en cuanto dejara de dolerle todo el cuerpo lo haría.

* * *

Ranma suspiró satisfecho mientras observaba la copa vacía del sunday que acababa de comer. Sabía que estaba corto de dinero pero ver en el menú aquel delicioso helado lo hizo flaquear y aprovechando que estaba en su forma femenina en ese momento, lo pidió sin ningún remordimiento.

-Hola, buenos días.

Ranma levantó la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Frente a el estaban dos chicas muy bonitas vestidas con trajes de baño de color dorado y unas viseras del mismo color, una de cabellos castaños, de figura esbelta y otra de cabellos oscuros más voluptuosa que la primera. Ambas lo miraban con insistencia. Si no fuera por que estaba convertido en mujer en ese momento hubiera pensado que le coqueteaban. Pero después recordó que algunas chicas tenían gustos muy particulares y eso lo puso nervioso.

-Buenos días. –Contestó Ranma con prudencia.

-Me llamo Kaede Harou –Dijo la chica más esbelta- Y ella es mi compañera Midori Tsuwara. –La más voluptuosa sonrió y le hizo una reverencia- Estábamos pensando si te interesaría un trabajo...

-¿Trabajo? –Ranma alzó una ceja ¿De qué podían trabajar dos chicas en bikini?

-Así es. –Kaede se sentó frente a el sin más ceremonia- Te explicare: Hace unos meses las autoridades pusieron parquímetros en toda la calle que da a la playa. Eso hizo que mucha gente no dejara sus autos cerca de ahí...

-Y las ventas bajaron en las últimas semanas. –Midori se sentó a un lado de Ranma- Es solo medio Yen por una hora pero mucha gente prefiere usar las calles del otro lado. Pero a los comerciantes de la zona se les ocurrió regalar tiempo en los parquímetros. Y nosotras somos las encargadas de hacerlo

-Nos paseamos por la calle costera con una cangurera llena de cambio. –Le explicó Kaede- Ponemos medio yen en los parquímetros que están por expirar o les damos cambio a los turistas que pasan por ahí.

-Chicas lindas en bikini con cambio para el estacionamiento. –Midori se cruzó de piernas y miró a Ranma directo a los ojos- Sobra decir que las ventas de la calle costera aumentaron. Incluso si contamos lo que se gasta en parquímetros.

Era como escuchar a Nabiki en estereo.

-Muy interesante. –Dijo Ranma presintiendo para donde iba la plática.- Pero no entiendo que tengo que ver con todo esto.

-Bueno... –Midori se sonrojó un poco- Cuando te vimos nos dimos cuenta de que eres una chica muy bonita.

-Y también nos dimos cuenta de que estas algo corta de efectivo –Había cierto tono de simpatía en la voz de Kaede.- ¿No te interesaría ganarte algunos yenes mientras te asoleas?

-Aparte del sueldo base nos dan un extra por las fotos que nos tomamos con los turistas –Midori le guiño un ojo- Es un trabajo redondo.

Sip. Como escuchar a Nabiki.

-Pues les agradezco el ofrecimiento. –Les dijo mientras se levantaba- Pero sin duda eso de salir a pasear en bikini atrae a toda clase de "Busca-citas" y la verdad no estoy de humor para eso.

-¿No te gustan los chicos? –Preguntó Kaede muy interesada.

Ranma ponderó con mucho cuidado su respuesta. Había algo en esas chicas que le hacia pensar que un "no" podía traerle problemas.

-Estoy dándome un tiempo... Para pensar. Verán, Mi padre me comprometió hace un tiempo y...

Las dos chicas parecían algo decepcionadas.

-¿Pero no te interesaría saber cuanto vas a ganar? –Midori sacó de la cangurera que colgaba de su cintura una pluma y escribió algo en una servilleta- Esto es solo el sueldo base.

Ranma vio la cantidad escrita y silbó por lo bajo.

-Quizás pueda soportar a los "busca-citas" –Dijo sonriendo tímidamente- ¿Pero, puedo escoger yo mi traje de baño?

* * *

-¿"Chicas parquímetro"? –Akane había escuchado bien el concepto pero le costaba entenderlo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle costera se había encontrado con una chica muy bonita en un curioso traje de baño dorado que de tanto en tanto, se detenía a ponerle monedas a los parquímetros que estaban a punto de expirar. Con mucha curiosidad se acercó a la muchacha y le preguntó que hacía. Ella se presentó como Kory y después le explicó el curioso trabajo que ella tenía.

-¿No te interesaría trabajar con nosotras? –Preguntó Kory- Eres bastante bonita y apuesto a que un dinero extra no te vendría mal.

Akane se puso muy roja y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No gracias. Eso de pasearse en traje de baño por la calle no es para mi. Pero eso del dinero es verdad. ¿Sabes de algún otro lugar donde estén solicitando personal?

-Bueno... –Kory lo meditó un momento- Mi cuñada tiene una fuente de sodas dos calles mas abajo. Quizás pueda necesitar unas manos extras.

Akane sonrió agradecida y siguió a la muchacha a el mencionado lugar. Mientras, una calle mas atrás, una atribulada pelirroja era llevada casi a rastras por dos emocionadas muchachas.

-Con cualquier cosa que te pongas te veras increíble –Kaede parecía la mas contenta.- Si con esas ropas tan estorbosas te vez bien, no me imagino como será con algo mas fresco y sexy.

-Nuestra jefa estará contenta. –Midori parecía henchida de orgullo- Hemos reclutado a la mas bonita.

Ranma solo atinó a sonreír incómodamente mientras era metido a lo que parecía una tienda de ropa. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada y miró hacia el mar. Algo le decía que debía de quedarse un poco de tiempo ahí.

* * *

-Pues realmente si necesito algo de ayuda. –La joven que atendía el mostrador de la fuente de sodas, parecía contenta- Si de verdad te interesa puedes empezar en este momento Akane-san.

-Claro, me encantaría. –Akane agradeció en silencio a Kamisama por su buena suerte.

-¡Perfecto! Puedes pasar a la trastienda. Ahí tengo un uniforme extra; creo que es de tu talla.

La chica dio una reverencia a su nueva jefa y después pasó a la parte posterior del lugar para probarse el uniforme. Kory le dedicó una sonrisa a su cuñada y en ese momento Midori y Kaede aparecieron en la entrada haciéndole señas. La muchacha fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Kory

Midori solo se hizo a un lado para mostrar a una ligeramente apenada Ranma-ona vestida con un traje de baño dorado de una pieza.

-Bienvenida al equipo –Dijo Kory sonriéndole.

-Con ella ya completamos la plantilla. –Aclaró Kaede- Midori y yo cubrimos la parte norte y ustedes la sur.

Kory había pensado mencionarles sobre la chica que había entrado en la fuente de sodas pero después de escuchar eso decidió que no tenía caso.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un helado? –Sugirió Midori mientras abría la puerta de la fuente de sodas.

-Pues... Yo ya comí, gracias –Dijo Ranma.

-Además no hemos completado el turno del día –Kaede se cruzó de brazos- Vendremos a darle la bienvenida a Ranma-chan cuando hayamos terminado de trabajar

Las muchachas asintieron y después se dividieron en parejas y se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Akane salió de la trastienda justo en ese momento. Solo alcanzó a ver a Midori y Kaede alejarse. Su nueva jefa le pidió que limpiara las mesas y ella se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Mientras lo hacía, miró el eterno azul del mar y la playa llena de turistas.

"Si está aquí, daré con el" pensó lanzando un suspiro "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrarse con una persona en este lugar?"

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_Pues no puedo decir que sea un regreso triunfal a los fics... O un regreso simplemente, pero por lo menos es algo para continuar. No estoy seguro de continuar pronto los demás debido a las situaciones que he expresado en mi pagina blog y en mi perfil. Aunque como siempre la esperanza muere al último._

_Bueno. Datos sobre este capitulo: La escena del robo de la mochila de Akane esta basado en algo que le paso a una amiga mía que fue unos días al mar, por desgracia ella no pudo recuperar su dinero. El consejo aquí es que lleven su efectivo en lugares de muy difícil acceso o en varios._

_El pueblo de Kohana no existe. Pero las lindas "Chicas parquímetro" si existen. Son un atractivo de una playa en las costas Australianas cuyo nombre no puedo recordar pero incluso lanzaron una serie de "Top-cards"_

_Por último les pido paciencia para el siguiente episodio y muchas gracias por las muestras de apoyo de todos mis amigos en estos momentos difíciles. Y aprovecho para recordarles que en mi perfil esta la dirección a mi foro "El rincón del gran Kaiosama" donde se le da una manita a los escritores que se sientan trabados o busquen algún lector beta o algo que decir._

_Sin mas se despide su amigo y servidor:_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del Anime.**

**El Gran Kaiosama.**


End file.
